Should I be Shocked?
by Li Roza
Summary: Rukia e Ichigo trabalham em organizações diferentes e um precisa descobrir o nome do outro. No que isso vai dar? - Fic completa.
1. Chapter 1

Coloquei todos os capítulos de vez, já que, muita gente vai querer logo inteira. (y)

Bom, essa fic **não me pertence**. É uma versão de IchiRuki, mas não é originalmente assim. Eu achei essa fic em um site de Fanfics de McFly (McFlyAddiction). Só adaptei. Créditos à devida autora. Quem quiser o link para a fic original, estará no meu perfil ;)

Se preparem, **essa fic vai te emocionar muito**. Experiência própria. (y)

Disclaimer: Nem Bleach, nem a fic me pertencem. Agora, vamos mudar de assunto, senão eu vou me sentir pior.

**_Should I be Shoked?_**

****  
**Capítulo 01**

**  
**  
- Uhn... Interessante... - eu lhe disse sensualmente, enquanto girava ao redor do seu corpo, lhe apontando um chicote nas mãos.

- Por favor! Agora eu posso? Deixa! - ele implorou ainda ajoelhado no chão com os braços amarrados.

- Ahn ahn... Primeiro eu quero saber umas coisinhas... - eu lhe disse, dando uma chicotada de leve em suas costas.

- Aww... - ele gemeu, mais prazer do que dor.

- Com o que você trabalha? - eu perguntei ainda sensualmente, enquanto me ajoelhava em frente a ele.

- Num banco! Num banco! Agora deixa! Por favor! - ele implorou.

- Uhn uhn... Resposta errada. - eu lhe disse dando outra chicotada.

- Awww...Eu juro! - ele disse gemendo.

- Tem... Certeza? - eu perguntei enquanto me virava de costas e roçava minha bunda levemente em sua ereção descoberta.

- Tenho, tenho! - ele falou desesperado.

- Blém! Resposta errada, dear! - eu me pressionei contra ele. O provocando.

- Aawwww! Merda! Tráfico! Tráfico! De drogas! Feliz? Por favor! - ele implorou novamente.

- Ah! Que pena! Eu não tenho relações sexuais com traficantes! - eu sorri, virando-me pra ele e sacando uma arma presa a meu espartilho. Adeuzinho, honey! - eu simplesmente puxei o gatilho.

Um grito ecoou por todo o hotel, e eu apressei-me em sair dali, sabendo que logo seus seguranças estariam no local.

- Senhor! Está tudo bem aí? - como eu imaginei, um de seus seguranças batia na porta.

Eu sorri e me virei novamente pro quarto.

- Mais um. - eu falei antes de pular pela janela, sendo suspensa pela corda presa à minha cintura.

Quatro da manhã. Nada que chamasse muita atenção nas ruas. Ou as pessoas estavam muito altas ou não ligavam.

Eu soltei a corda e entrei em um táxi. O taxista dormia e precisou de um tapa no ombro pra que acordasse.

- Pois não? - ele disse num susto, levantando-se.

Eu indiquei minha casa e ele seguiu silenciosamente. Odeio conversas.

Eu entrei em casa e tirei os sapatos dos pés. Saí do hotel com tanta pressa que ainda estava somente de lingerie. Tirei o revolver do apoio e coloquei em cima da mesa. Fui até o sofá e peguei o telefone.

- E então? - A voz provavelmente já me esperava ligar.

- Exterminado. - eu lhe disse calmamente.

- Suspeitas? - A voz tornou a questionar.

- Confirmadas. Digamos que o maior traficante de drogas da Europa está morto agora. - eu sorri vitoriosa.

- Boa menina. - A voz disse orgulhosa. - Eu só vou precisar de você amanhã a tardezinha. Pode descansar pela manhã.

- Farei isso. - eu lhe disse, antes de desligar o telefone.

Cinco anos de trabalho. Nunca vi "A voz". Talvez homem, talvez mulher... Ninguém sabe. A voz é distorcida por um aparelho inventado por ela. Não que eu me incomode com isso.

Eu me levantei do sofá e fui até meu quarto. Apertei um botão interno do meu armário e um pequeno laptop de ultima geração saiu de uma parede falsa.

- Número 127. - eu sorri, anotando o número no laptop.

Que número seria esse? A contagem. Hoje são 127 mortos. 127 casos resolvidos. Em mais 73 EU serei a voz.

Eu me dirigi até a cama e me deitei relaxado. Hoje foi um dia produtivo. Uma morte, duas prisões e duas pequenas brigas. Um bom dia eu diria.

**-Flashback- -Narração em terceira pessoa-  
**  
E o alvoroço continuava na sala. Quem seria o novo presidente da empresa? Ninguém sabia. O antigo havia falecido há pouco e a empresa estava sem líder definido. O mesmo acontecia numa empresa de mesmo ramo na mesma cidade. Talvez um jogo de azar.

Os cochichos cessaram ao verem cruzar a porta um velho senhor, com as feições cansadas e enrugadas. Ele jogou uma pasta vermelha transparente sobre a mesa da sala de reuniões e encarou a todos por cima dos óculos, com os olhos cansados. Todos se calaram e o olharam preocupados.

- Nós já temos um novo presidente. - O velho declarou.

Os cochichos voltaram, todos queriam ser presidentes. Um novo funcionário, que havia entrado não tinha nem um mês, era o mais cotado. Dizia-se que era um ótimo espião, não havia detetive mais esperto, nem assassino mais frio. Ele próprio estava convencido da sua posição como presidente. Mas ninguém sabia seu nome.

- Silêncio. - Pediu pacientemente o velho senhor e todos se calaram respeitosamente - O presidente foi escolhido. Mas ele deseja permanecer em sigilo.

- Ele é um de nós? - Uma voz curiosa ecoou pela silenciosa sala.

- Sinto dizer, mas não. - O velho senhor falou.

Os murmúrios voltaram. Por que tinha que ser alguém de fora?

**-Flashback-  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Should I Be Shocked?_**

**Capítulo 2**

**  
**Me espreguicei na cama e olhei pela janela. Sol. Merda. Odeio sol. Me levantei com alguma dificuldade e fui até o banheiro tomar banho. Eu demorei uns bons quarenta minutos e voltei pro quarto pra colocar uma roupa. Ainda eram dez da manhã e, sinceramente, eu odeio não ter nada pra fazer. Eu prefiro ir pro escritório, vigiar a vida de mentes doentes e perigosas, matar, bater, ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Fui até a cozinha e peguei uma xícara de café e algumas torradas. Tomei meu café e me sentei, esperando pacientemente até a hora de ir trabalhar.

- Senhorita Kuchiki? - Minha secretária entrou na sala.

- Sim? - eu respondi secamente, observando o lado de fora do prédio por uma "janela" em vidro fumê, que dava uma ampla visão da cidade, já que estávamos no décimo andar.

- Ele quer falar com você. - Ela disse, segurando sua inseparável prancheta.

- Okay. Pode sair. - eu falei me arrumando na cadeira.

Ele. Era assim que todos na empresa se referiam à voz. Ele.

Apertei um botão pra receber a chamada. A voz logo se espalhou pelo cômodo.

- Kuchiki? - ele disse, pela primeira vez, me parecendo preocupado.

- O que te preocupa? - eu me larguei na cadeira.

- Temos um caso difícil. - ele disse.

- Não para mim. - eu falei calmamente.

- Até pra você. - ele falou ainda em tom preocupado.

- Apenas me dê as fotos e as suspeitas. Será fácil. - eu lhe disse.

- Não será tão fácil. Eu preferiria tratar isso diretamente com você. Preciso te dar algumas explicações.

- Que seja. - eu disse pegando uns papéis sobre a mesa. Alguém que eu deveria torturar mais tarde. - Mas você vai me deixar te ver?

- Não. Não precisa ser tão diretamente. - ele disse friamente. - Nos vemos amanhã.

- Certo. - eu disse desligando.

Eu continuei o dia inteiro no escritório. Não tinha nenhum "alvo" por enquanto. Eu voltei pra casa mais cedo, porque realmente, não tinha nada à minha altura pra se fazer ali. Chame-me de exibida se te faz feliz. Eu chamo de realidade.

Eu voltava pra casa no meu carro e pra minha felicidade o trânsito estava "ótimo", ou seja, peguei engarrafamento o caminho inteiro. Deixei o carro em casa e fui obrigada a ir à padaria na esquina, já que a inútil da empregada havia adoecido no dia anterior e eu estava cuidando das minhas refeições. Ou seja, estava me alimentando de pão, ovo e água.

Já teve a sensação de estar sendo observada? Pode ser só sensação, o que ocorre muito em trabalhos como o meu, mas mesmo assim, não é uma sensação nada boa. Eu estava sentindo naquele momento.

Entrei na padaria e comecei a observar os doces. Eu ia comprar pão, mas eu cansei dessa coisa sem gosto e resolvi que comeria doces. Eu peguei uma bomba de chocolate e coloquei na cestinha onde se colocava a comida que você compraria.

- Eu não levaria isso se fosse você. - um funcionário enxerido apareceu atrás de mim.

- Ainda bem que você não sou eu. - eu lhe disse secamente.

- Uau. Já ouvi falar em mau humor, mas você... - ele falou.

- Você costuma ser sempre tão intrometido!? - eu me virei pra encarar um homem alto, de cabelos laranjas e lábios provocantes. Muito gostoso. Mas muito enxerido.

- E você costuma ser sempre tão educada? - ele perguntou sorrindo sarcástico.

- Sim. Agora se me der licença, eu vou pagar a MINHA bomba de chocolate. - eu disse me afastando e indo até o caixa. Eu esperei que algum inútil aparecesse, uma vez que o caixa estava deixado às moscas.

- Oi de novo. - ele sorriu.

- Você? Céus! Eu deveria considerar isso perseguição? - eu disse irritada.

- Considere como quiser, mas se quiser a bomba, é a mim que você tem que pagar.

- Nenhuma outra opção? - eu perguntei quase me rendendo.

- Vê outro caixa por aqui?

Eu olhei ao redor suspirando.

- Seja rápido. - eu disse lhe entregando os doces que havia escolhido.

Ele passou todos na leitura óptica, observando cada um dos MEUS doces. E sim, isso me incomoda.

- Volte sempre. - ele disse sorridente.

- Acredite, eu não voltarei. - eu disse fria.

- Sim, você vai. - ele sorriu novamente. - E você procurará Ichisu Kurasi.

- Esse é seu nome? - eu perguntei fingindo interesse.

- Sim! - ele pareceu feliz.

- É patético. Quase tanto quanto o dono. - eu sorri e virei de costas. - tchauzinho.

Eu realmente gostaria de ter virado e olhado pra cara de bunda que ele obviamente fez, mas eu não fiz isso.

- Você voltará. - eu o ouvi gritar.

Aí sim, eu virei enquanto caminhava e lhe lancei um sorriso.

- Veremos. - eu respondi antes de passar pela porta.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Should I be Shocked?_**

**Capítulo 3**

**  
**Eu cheguei em casa alguns minutos depois e me sentei no sofá com meus doces. Liguei a tv em um canal de filmes e fiquei assistindo enquanto comia. Fiquei com um sentimento estranho. Um vazio. Como se faltasse algo. Mas o que? Eu tinha doces, tv e cobertores! O que faltava?

Não me venha falar de sentimentos, por favor. Pra mim isso é tudo baboseira inventada pra enganar as pessoas e manter relações sexuais com elas por um certo espaço de tempo. Então você se "apaixona" por outra pessoa e fode com ela até enjoar. Não venha me dizer que não é assim, por que eu já estou bem grandinha e sei que é.

Eu me levantei do sofá preguiçosamente e ainda me sentindo vazia. Nunca me senti assim. Eu estava completa! Eu tinha meu trabalho, uma vida boa (ótima), não precisava de mais nada. Só de uma boa noite de sono.

Fui até minha cama e me deitei de barriga pra cima. Porra, ela era enorme. E só eu dormia lá, desde que me mudei. Certo, talvez eu precise de alguém. Não pra amar. Pra sexo mesmo. Só isso.

Eu adormeci pensando num homem muito gostoso pra eu pegar e amanheci da mesma forma.

Dez da manhã novamente. Pontual? Sim, obrigada. Eu caminhei até o banheiro e fiz minha higiene pessoal. Fui tomar meu café improvisado, já que não poderia ir até a padaria, graças àquele funcionário gostoso e inconveniente e à inútil da empregada ainda estava doente.

Peguei as chaves do meu carro e fui até o escritório. Minha sala fica no décimo andar, é uma ótima vista.


	4. Chapter 4

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 4  
**

**  
- **Senhorita? - Minha secretária entrou.

- Sim? - Eu me virei pra ela.

- Ele quer vê-la. - ela disse.

Eu me levantei, fechando meu paletó e saí da sala ignorando-a. Caminhei pelos extensos corredores do prédio e parei em frente à porta, que durante os cinco anos que trabalho aqui, nunca vi ninguém cruzar.

- Entre. - A voz soou lá de dentro. Ele tinha câmeras na entrada.

Eu abri a porta e entrei. Não tinha ninguém, só um telão atrás de uma mesa grande. O telão se ligou sozinho e nele apareceu alguém sentado em uma cadeira, mas era impossível de se enxergar, o vídeo era gravado no breu, podendo-se ver apenas a sombra da cadeira e da pessoa.

- Então Kuchiki, como eu já lhe informei, essa missão não vai ser fácil. O nosso alvo é muito esperto, mais esperto que você. E dessa vez você não terá informações nem suspeitas. O caso deve ser mantido em total sigilo. Ouça bem, eu disse TOTAL. Se alguém ou ALGO souber de qualquer coisa relacionada ao caso, você será automaticamente culpada e morta. Okay? - ele foi direto e claro.

- Okay. - eu disse simplesmente.

- Bem, o que eu quero é apenas uma coisa: Descubra seu nome. - ele disse após um espaço de tempo.

- O nome? Pra quê? - eu perguntei confusa.

- Não importa. Não agora. Eu apenas quero o nome dele. - ele disse ríspido. - eis a foto.

No telão apareceu um homem alto, cabelos laranjas e péle clara.n/a: okey, sorry pra nós Kurosaki's que ele não é alto. Ele. O tal de Ichisu. Céus! O que aquele panaca teria de importante?

- O nome dele é Ichisu Kurasi. - eu lhe disse.

- Haha. Não, não é. Isso é mais um dos seus disfarces. Acredite em mim. - ele disse dando risada. - A única coisa que se sabe dele é sua origem. Francesa ou inglesa, não se sabe ao certo. Não se sabe nada dele. - ele pigarreou. - Você tem duas semanas pra cumprir a primeira parte da missão.

- Qual é a segunda parte?

- Você verá.

Eu assenti com a cabeça e me retirei da sala. Afinal, qual a importância daquele panaca!? Bem, não me importava. Mas eu tinha duas semanas pra descobrir seu nome. E tinha meus meios. Sujos, mas eram meus meios.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Should I be Shocked?_**

**Capítulo 3**

Não tardei a chegar em casa. Tomei banho e troquei de roupa. Se ele era mesmo tão esperto quanto A voz dizia, eu precisava fazer tudo o mais depressa possível.

Fui até a padaria, me xingando mentalmente no caminho, eu havia dito que não voltaria e, bem, eu estava voltando. Encontrei um outro funcionário no caixa e resolvi perguntar pra ele.

- Olá, eu procuro...

- Ichisu Kurasi. - ele completou o que eu dizia, vindo por trás de mim.

Eu me virei pra ele e, bem, ele estava perigosamente próximo, diga-se de passagem.

- Achei que fosse demorar mais alguns dias. - ele disse sorrindo.

- Não seja tão exibido. - eu sorri, querendo socá-lo.

- E então? - ele cruzou os braços.

- Eu... ahn... - certo, o que eu diria a ele?

- Eu aceito. Depois do expediente no shopping Miami Center. - ele sorriu. (N/a: Bom deu pra reparar que a fic se passa nos EUA né?)

- Obrigada por facilitar as coisas. - eu lhe disse sorrindo.

- É um prazer... Qual o seu nome?

- Ru... Rusuki. Rusuki Kushiba. - eu sorri. Se eu não sabia o seu nome, ele também não saberia o meu.

- Uhn... - ele me olhou desconfiado. - E quando você vai me dizer seu nome ?

Eu gelei. Ele não poderia ser tão esperto. Não mesmo.

- Do que você está falando? - me fiz de desentendida.

- Quando você vai me dizer seu nome? - ele apenas repetiu a pergunta.

- Quando você me disser o seu. - eu respondi. - Nos vemos mais tarde.

Eu saí da padaria. Certo. Talvez ele fosse um pouquinho esperto. Mas se ele é esperto, eu sou esperta e meio. Dei uma volta pelo bairro, esperando que desse a hora de nos encontrarmos.

Voltei à padaria pouco tempo depois e o encontrei me esperando na porta.

- Oi. - ele sorriu amigavelmente e começou a andar.

- Olá. - eu andei ao seu lado.

Silêncio irritante e constrangedor.

- Eu falei que você voltaria. - ele disse após um período de silencio.

- Como você poderia ter tanta certeza? - eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Acredite, eu tenho meus meios. - ele sorriu de lado.

"Eu tenho meus meios". Por que isso não me cheirava nada bem?

Nós chegamos no shopping e fomos jantar na praça de alimentação. Nos sentamos à mesa e começamos a conversar.

- Mas e então, me fale mais sobre você... De onde você é? - eu perguntei o olhando sugestivamente.

- Daqui mesmo... E você? - ele perguntou da mesma forma.

"Mentiroso."

- Também. - eu sorri e tomei um gole da coca cola. - Com quantos anos você se mudou pra cá? - sim, eu pretendia confundi-lo.

- Doze anos. - ele falou rapidamente, quase engasgando com o refrigerante.

- Tão novo? - perguntei sorrindo.

- Pois é, pois é... - ele puxou a gola e olhou pro lado, finalmente percebendo o que havia falado. - Eu vou ao banheiro. - ele falou sem nem esperar resposta e se levantou.

Eu o acompanhei com os olhos até o banheiro. Uma pena. Ele era muito gostoso, mas provavelmente eu estaria com sua cabeça nas mãos em algumas semanas.

Eu olhei sobre a mesa e vi que ele havia deixado sua carteira. Eu sorri mentalmente e a peguei. Eu intercalei olhares entre a carteira e o banheiro enquanto a vasculhava, mas não havia nada de útil ali. Apenas dinheiro e uma pequena esfera metálica.

"Esfera metálica?!"

Eu me levantei rapidamente e corri até o lixeiro mais próximo, jogando a esfera lá dentro.

- FOGO! - eu gritei e vi todos se afastarem correndo do lixeiro.

Não demorou, e o lixeiro explodiu, fazendo mil e um pedacinhos voarem por toda a praça de alimentação.

O que uma Nano bomba estaria fazendo na carteira de um caixa de padaria? Poupe-me.

- O que houve aqui? - ele voltou pra mesa, notando todo o alvoroço na praça de alimentação.

- Parece que ALGUÉM colocou uma bomba no lixo. - eu o olhei sarcástica.

- No lixo!? - ele assustou-se, mas logo se recompôs. - Céus! Onde esse mundo vai parar?!

Sou abrigada confessar: ele era, no mínimo, um ótimo ator.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Should I be Shocked?_**

**Capítulo 6  
**

**  
- **Pois é. Pessoas andando com bombas, tentando matar as outras em plena praça de alimentação. Onde esse mundo vai parar? - eu continuei com sarcasmo.

- Meu deus. Tenho até medo de andar na rua, sabe? - ele me olhou assustado. - Bem, acho melhor irmos. Está ficando tarde. - Nos levantamos.

- Okay. - não poderia perder a deixa. - Eu te levo em casa.

- Não é necessário. - ele sorriu.

- Eu faço questão, meu querido. - eu insisti.

- Realmente, não é necessário! Aliás, eu prefiro te levar e casa! Onde é mesmo sua casa? - ele sorriu.

- Não! Eu te levo em casa, cara! Sem problemas! - eu insisti, já perdendo a paciência.

- EU te levo em casa. - ele rangeu os dentes discretamente.

- Eu te levo em casa, caralho! - eu gritei, chamando a atenção de todos.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Acho melhor cada um ir pra sua casa, então? - ele me olhou desconfiado.

- Ótimo! - eu sorri falsamente. - Nos vemos por aí... Me dá seu telefone?

- Eu não tenho telefone. Me dá o seu, é melhor. - ele sorriu.

- Eu também não tenho. - claro que era mentira. Tanto dele, quanto minha.

- Quero ver se nós vamos continuar nesses joguinhos por muito tempo. - ele disse se aproximando de mim.

- Depende apenas de você. Se você colaborar comigo... - eu me apoiei numa mesa atrás de mim, enquanto o observava ficar perigosamente próximo.

Ele postou uma mão em minha cintura, embaixo da minha blusa. Seus dedos deslizaram levemente, fazendo um carinho gostoso.

- Você não quer mesmo me dizer seu telefone? - ele perguntou próximo ao meu ouvido, distribuindo beijos em meu pescoço.

Eu conhecia bem aquela técnica. Eu usava aquela técnica. Ele não me pegaria com aquela técnica.

- Por que você não me dá o seu, honey? - eu o puxei pra mais próximo pela cintura. - Seria tão mais simples assim...

Seus dedos deslizaram pelo meu rosto e contornaram meus lábios, enquanto os seus ficavam cada vez mais próximos.

- Ah... Por favor, vai... - ele falou manhosamente.

- Nã, nã, honey... - eu sussurrei.

- Você fica absurdamente sexy quando fala isso. - ele falou colocando as suas mãos na minha cintura e a apertando.

- O quê?...Honey...? - eu sorri inocentemente. Eu sabia do poder que exercia sobre as pessoas.

Ele aproximou seu rosto e encostou seus lábios nos meus. Devo confessar que estremeci. Não sei, seu beijo era diferente. Mas não havia motivos para tal. Ele tinha dois lábios, uma língua e dentes. O que poderia ter de tão diferente?

- Essa noite não precisa acabar aqui... - ele sussurrou.

- É só você me levar pra sua casa. - eu lhe disse no mesmo tom.

- E por que não na sua? - ele perguntou ainda próximo.

- E por que não na sua? - eu repeti sua pergunta.

- Já reparou que nunca nenhum dos dois cede?

- Já pensou em como vai ser animal fazer sexo com os dois brigando pra ver quem vai a loucura primeiro? - eu mordi o lábio.

- Na minha casa. - ele falou por fim, me puxando pela mão.


	7. Chapter 7

Parte MUITO pervertida e não recomendada para menores de 18 anos. Mas como eu, que tenho 16 li, o que impede que o resto leia, né? Eu não sou sua mãe, e se você tem menos de 18, eu **recomendei** que você não lesse ;)

**_Should I be Shocked?_**

**Capítulo 7  
**

**  
**Nós saímos apressadamente do shopping e pegamos um táxi. Claro e óbvio que eu não faria sexo com ele. Ora, vamos, ele podia ser de um assaltante à um serial killer. Mas eu também não poderia perder a chance de descobrir seu nome. Não é possível que na sua casa não tenha um documento, uma foto, um bilhete, qualquer coisa que entregue!

O táxi parou em frente a um prédio alto e robusto. Eu anotei mentalmente o endereço, caso precisasse voltar lá.

Nós entramos apressadamente enquanto ele me beijava, ele realmente queria aquela transa. Pobre criança.

Ele me encostou na porta do seu apartamento, após subirmos por um elevador, e começou a me beijar ferozmente enquanto abria a porta.

Nós entramos cambaleando pelo apartamento e caímos no sofá. Sua boca desviou na direção do meu pescoço e eu olhei ao redor do apartamento. Nada fora do comum, pra minha frustração.

Eu me lembrei que quando uma pessoa era perseguida pela nossa empresa, ela costumava ser marcada por uma tatuagem na barriga, na altura do umbigo. Isso quando ela não era morta, claro. Com muito esforço, me virei no sofá, ficando por cima dele. Além de não querer que parecesse que ele ia me fazer gritar, eu queria conferir sua barriga.

Tomei seu posto e beijei seus lábios sem o menor carinho, enquanto minhas mãos deslizavam brutalmente pra cima, retirando a camiseta. Desci beijando seu peito e parando para chupar os mamilos. Certo, eu admito que estava gostando da provocação.

Eu parei novamente em seu umbigo, mas não havia nenhuma marca, nada. Eu me chutei mentalmente, pensando numa desculpa pra parar aquilo e tentar vasculhar o apartamento. Ele tomou novamente o controle, beijando meu pescoço. Eu visualizei um copo de vidro em cima da mesinha do telefone, próximo ao sofá.

"Bingo!"

Estiquei minha perna ao máximo e consegui alcançar o copo, derrubando-o e fazendo-o se quebrar.

- Ops. - eu falei com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Esquece. - ele voltou a me beijar.

- Não! Já imaginou a gente andando pro quarto e pisa num pedaço de vidro?! Melhor você limpar! - eu falei, realmente querendo que ele saísse.

Ele me olhou desconfiado, mas sorriu em seguida, me deixando confusa.

Ele levantou-se e seguiu pra uma porta, que julguei ser a área de serviço. Me levantei rapidamente e comecei a mexer nas gavetas das estantes, mas novamente me pareceu uma casa totalmente normal.

Afinal, que bosta tinha aquele panaca?

Eu ouvi passos no corredor e corri pro sofá. Ele voltou sem vassoura e com um algo nas mãos.

- Achei que você tivesse ido pegar uma vassoura! - eu ri, observando o pacotinho.

- Ah, esquece isso. - ele falou "jogando-se" por cima de mim.

Repita o mantra Kuchiki: ele pode ser um assassino da pior espécie. Não durma com ele. Não durma com ele. Não durma com ele.**  
**  
Eu puxei seu rosto pra mais próximo do meu e o beijei mais calmamente. Sabe quando seu cérebro envia milhões de ordens pro seu corpo? Sabe quando o seu corpo teima em desobedecer? Sabe quando seu cérebro desiste e começa a enviar estímulos pra certos lugares do seu corpo? Sabe? Então insira isso à esse momento.

Não precisávamos transar. Mas poderíamos dar uns amassos de leve. E claro, eu me aproveitaria disso pra buscar informações. Se minha cabeça colaborasse.

Suas mãos começaram a abrir furiosamente os botões da minha blusa. Eu desisti do "amasso de leve". Minha cabeça – definitivamente – não estava disposta a colaborar. Mas uma coisa era certa: não seria gritaria. Não mesmo. Ele que desistisse dessa idéia.

Estávamos os dois de calça. Eu me virei no sofá, ficando por cima dele e passei a morder seu corpo a partir do peito. Arrastei meus dentes pelos seus mamilos, ouvindo-o grunhir. Minhas mãos se postaram em cima do seu pênis e eu comecei a massageá-lo ferozmente sobre a calça. Abri os botões da calça e a joguei atrás de mim, pra fora do sofá. Ele sentou-se rapidamente num ofego, me levando junto, e fez com que eu batesse as costas no sofá.

Ele passeou pelo meu corpo com as mãos, enquanto a boca se ocupava com meu pescoço e áreas próximas. Joguei minha cabeça pra trás, no braço do sofá e ele começou a abrir minha calça, sem cerimônias. Ele a tirou e sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto sua mão seguia pra minha cocha e apertava a parte interior dela.

- Aww... - eu gemi baixo, mordendo o lábio e fechando os olhos.

Ele me deu um beijo nos lábios e desceu os dentes pelo meu corpo, parando no meu umbigo, enquanto suas mãos se encarregavam de adentrar a minha calcinha.

Seus dentes passaram pra minha virilha e suas mãos subiram pelo meu peito. Eu entendi perfeitamente o que ele pretendia. Ele iria me deixar muito perto e depois não me restaria opção, se não ceder. E quer saber? Pro inferno com isso! Ele cedeu primeiro, afinal, estou ou não na casa dele? Há!

Senti minha calcinha sendo abaixada rapidamente e logo encontrou o chão ao lado do sofá. As mãos de Ichisu passaram pela parte interna da minha coxa, enquanto um sorriso malicioso formava-se em seus lábios. Ele trouxe seu rosto pra mais próximo e lambeu minha bochecha.

- VOCÊ é que vai gritar. - ele declarou e voltou a descer pelo meu corpo.

"Okay. Ele provocou. EU não vou porra nenhuma!"

Eu deixei que o pobre pensasse que estava no comando. Afinal, sonhar é bom e é de graça.

Eu me sentei no sofá e o trouxe comigo. Me encostei no braço e ele me encarou confuso. O puxei pelos braços pra cima de mim e o beijei furiosamente. Minhas mãos deslizaram até sua ereção, que se friccionava contra mim, buscando contato.

- Aiin... Assim eu não vou ter fôlego depois... - ele suspirou em meu ouvido.

- Eu sei disso. - eu falei o apertando em minhas mãos.

- Eu já disse, você que vai. - ele sorriu.

- Veremos, honey. - eu respondi, masturbando-o mais depressa.

Ele gemeu contra meu pescoço e apertou meu braço. Ele ficou entre minhas pernas e puxou meus braços pra cima. Ele passou a movimentar-se sugestivamente sobre mim e eu perdi totalmente o controle sobre meu corpo. Quando você faz sexo, chega uma hora que você não se controla mais e tudo passa a rolar naturalmente.(n/a: Falou A puta entendida do assunto (Y))

- Awww, Ichisu...! - eu gemi, arranhando os lados do seu corpo.

Ele sorriu.

- O que você quer que eu faça? - ele perguntou maliciosamente.

"Se agüenta Kuchiki, se agüenta... Ah!"

- ME. FODE. PORRA. - Eu disse puxando sua cabeça pela nuca e o beijando fogosamente.

Ele sorriu durante o beijo, enquanto nossas línguas perdiam-se juntas. Estávamos suando. Lá fora fazia quase dez graus, mas nós estávamos em chamas.

Ele se inclinou rapidamente pro lado, conseguindo se livrar do beijo, e pegou o pacotinho que ele havia trazido mais cedo. Ele voltou a me beijar enquanto com uma mão segurava o pacote e com a outra deslizava os dedos pelo meu rosto. Foi um beijo mais calmo e gentil e eu senti algo estranho no estômago. Como é mesmo que chamam? "Borboletas no estômago", ou algo do tipo.

Eu o beijei novamente, quando senti seus dois dedos me penetrarem. Eu separei nossas bocas e ofeguei fortemente contra seu pescoço. Ele parou os dedos e sua boca deslizou pro meu pescoço, beijando-o calmamente.

Eu mordi sua orelha e ele voltou a movimentar os dedos quando minha respiração normalizou.

- Diiiii... - eu arrastei a voz.

Ele sorriu e retirou os dedos de mim. Ele novamente pegou a camisinha, mas como ele estava demorando demais, eu mesmo abri e coloquei no pênis dele, ouvindo-o gemer.

- Anda, me fode! - eu falei voltando a me deitar no sofá.

Ele se guiou até minha entrada e me encarou apenas por segundos, me penetrando logo em seguida. Eu soltei um gemido de prazer, que o fez parar.

- Ah! Vai te foder! Aquela confusão toda pra "isso"!? - eu falei indignada.

Ele riu e se forçou mais forte contra mim.

- Aawww, agora sim! - eu disse puxando sua cabeça para outro beijo.

Nós nos soltamos, ele continuou a investir em mim fortemente.

- Owww... Vaii... - Eu mordi os lábios.

- Ooohh... - ele gemeu, apertando minha coxa..

Eu não agüentei por muito mais tempo e logo gritei. Ichisu investiu algumas últimas vezes, e gozou, jogando-se sobre meu corpo.

"Não devíamos ter ido tão longe."

Eu esperei que nossas respirações normalizassem e finalmente falei.

- Eu preciso ir. - eu suspirei.

- Não. Você vai dormir aqui. - ele disse coçando os olhos de sono.

- É serio, eu tenho que ir. - eu insisti.

Ele nada disse, apenas levantou e me pegou no colo, não vou dizer que contra vontade, já que eu não resisti e me levou pra cama. Ele puxou os cobertores e nós nos encolhemos embaixo deles, finalmente sentindo frio.

- Vem. - ele disse me puxando pra mais perto dele e me abraçando. - Você está congelando.- ele sussurrou, friccionando as mãos em minhas costas.

Eu fechei os olhos e permiti que ele me aquecesse por aquela noite.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Should I be Shocked?_**

**Capítulo 8  
**

**  
**  
**-Flashback- -terceira pessoa-  
**  
Rukia não queria admitir, mas estava nervosa. Estalava seus dedos todas as vezes que eles permitiam e roía as unhas eventualmente, mesmo se repreendendo por isso. Afinal, que raios o "misterioso presidente da empresa" queria com ela?

O telefone deu um toque na sua sala do décimo andar. Ela mordeu os lábios e apertou o viva-voz.

- Ele quer falar com a senhorita agora. - A voz suave da sua secretária instalou-se no cômodo.

- Passe a chamada, por favor. - Ele disse escondendo o nervosismo na voz.

- Um ship. - Foi a primeira coisa que ela ouviu da voz.

- Hãn? - Seu nervosismo deu lugar a total confusão.

- Um ship. Instalaremos um ship em seu corpo. - A voz soou novamente.

- Pra que diabos você iria querer um ship em meu corpo!? - Rukia estranhou.

- Segurança. Você é uma dos nossas melhores espiãs, queremos ter o cuidado de implantar um ship localizador, assim não perderemos você de vista. Além de quê, fica mais fácil de te encontrar.

- Eu não gosto dessa idéia.

- Por que?

- Me sinto vigiada.

- Acredite, você nem vai notar.

**-Flashback-  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Should I be Shocked?_**

**Capítulo 9  
**

**  
**Eu acordei e estiquei os braços, sentindo meus olhos reclamarem da luz. Eu olhei ao redor, querendo ao menos identificar onde estava. Amnésia matinal. Normal. Eu senti um peso quente na minha barriga e olhei pro lado. Ele estava lá, sem roupas. Sim, tão desnudo quanto eu.

"Não deveríamos ter ido tão longe, não deveríamos ter ido tão longe, não deveríamos ter ido tão longe. Merda!"

Eu me repreendia mentalmente, até vê-lo abrir os olhos e sorrir. Okay, talvez o sorriso dele tenha feito o meu arrependimento esvaecer um pouco.

- Bom dia. - ele disse ainda sorridente.

Na minha mente não passava nada. Apenas a frase: não deveríamos ter ido tão longe.

- Não deveríamos ter ido tão longe. - eu lhe disse seriamente.

- Mas fomos. E foi divertido, confesse. - ele disse, levantando-se e pondo uma samba canção.

- É, talvez... - eu disse vagamente. - Que horas são?

- Onze da manhã. - ele disse após verificar um relógio sobre o criado mudo.

- ONZE!? Tem certeza que esse relógio não está adiantado!? - eu perguntei assustada. Onze da manhã? Talvez dez e três, dez e cinco... Mas onze da manhã? Ninguém me faz dormir até mais de dez!

- Tenho, ué. Onze da manhã. - ele disse calmamente.

Como assim, ele tinha conseguido me fazer dormir uma hora a mais que a minha rotina permitia? Okay, ele podia ser meu alvo, mas não podia mudar a minha vida assim, radicalmente! Ora, vamos! Eu transei com um possível maníaco criminoso e acordei uma hora fora do meu horário. Pode parecer drama, mas isso não é normal. Absolutamente.

- Preciso ir. - eu declarei, me levantando e vestindo a roupa.

- Fique para o café. - ele sorriu.

- Não posso. - menti. Apenas não queria ficar. Sentia um embrulho no estômago ao vê-lo. Não embrulho, mas "Borboletas no estômago".

- Você gosta de tomar o quê no café? - ele perguntou, me ignorando.

- Eu não vou ficar. - eu declarei.

- Okay. Vou fazer torradas. - ele disse saindo do quarto.

E agora ele mandava em mim. Ótimo.

Eu saí do quarto e fui até a cozinha, onde ele estava em frente à torradeira, ainda de samba canção.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Should I be Shocked?_**

**Capítulo 10  
**

**  
- **Você cedeu. - ele falou em tom de deboche.

- Hãn? - eu não entendi.

- Você cedeu, ontem. Você gritou. - ele virou-se e riu.

- Você cedeu primeiro, honey. Me trouxe pra sua casa. - eu pisquei.

- Haha. Não é minha casa. - ele riu debochado.

- Como assim!? - eu me assustei.

- É casa do meu amigo. Renji. Ele está viajando e pediu que eu cuidasse da casa pra ele. - ele sorriu vitorioso.

- Quer dizer que eu dei pra você a toa!? - eu perguntei indignada.

- Sim! - ele sorriu exageradamente.

- Você me paga!

- Você não achou que EU fosse ceder, não é mesmo? - ele disse irritantemente.

Sabe quando uma pessoa te irrita profundamente e você tem uma vontade louca e incontrolável de beijar ela, após chutar sua bunda?

- Cara, eu te odeio. - eu bufei.

Ele sorriu e se aproximou me dando um longo selinho.

- Não fique chateada. Pelo menos foi bom. - ele disse, voltando a encarar a sanduicheira.

- Quem te disse!? - eu cruzei os braços.

- "Awwwn, Ichisu! Não pára! Mais foorte! Awww!" - ele imitou minha voz.

Eu corei e levantei da cadeira irritado.

-Tô indo! - eu falei procurando meu casaco.

- Vem cá! Era brincadeira, querida! - ele disse rindo e me abraçando pela cintura.

- Tô indo do mesmo jeito. - dei de ombros.

- Ah, não! Eu tava só brincando um pouquinho, poxa! - ele disse me virando de frente pra ele.

Eu suspirei e rolei os olhos.

- Tá! Eu já entendi! O que mais você quer?! - eu falei impaciente.

- Primeiro, que você diga que não está chateada. Segundo, um beijo bem demorado e terceiro, que você vá comprar pão mais tarde. - ele piscou o olho.

Eu ainda sentia uma réstia de raivinha dele, mas incrivelmente não conseguia ficar chateada.

Dei um sorriso de canto.

- Eu não estou chateada. - eu disse colocando a mão em seu rosto e o puxando pra um longo beijo. - E acho que acabou o pão lá em casa. - eu falei colocando o indicador na boca, com falsa inocência.

Ele sorriu e me abraçou pela cintura.

- Preciso ir. - dei-lhe um leve selinho e me desvencilhei dos seus braços.

- Não demora pra ir comprar pão, tá? - ele gritou em pé na sala, enquanto eu cruzava a porta.

Apenas lhe lancei um beijo no ar e saí.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Should I be Shocked?_**

**Capítulo 11  
**

**  
-Flashback- -terceira pessoa-  
**  
Rukia estava deitada numa cama de cirurgia, no interior da empresa, sob o efeito de sedativos. Ao seu lado, outra cama, outra pessoa. Uma equipe com sete médicos ao redor das camas e mais três homens de terno, assistindo a cirurgia. Um idoso, um misterioso com chapéu preto e óculos escuros e um calvo.

- Você tem certeza que é seguro? - o calvo perguntou ao misterioso.

- São nossos melhores espiões. Se não é seguro com eles, não será com ninguém.

- Sabe que precisaremos mais tarde. - O velho disse encarando a cirurgia.

- Sei. - O misterioso sorriu.

- Espero que você realmente saiba o que faz. - o velho disse por fim, levantando-se e saindo da sala.

**-Flashback- -terceira pessoa-  
**  
- Como está indo Rukia? - A voz soou do outro lado.

- Você nunca me chama pelo nome. - eu declarei.

- As paredes têm ouvidos. Nesse continente você não tem nome, lembre-se disso. - ele disse sabiamente. - Mas conte-me sobre o caso.

- Creio que comecei bem. - eu disse me lembrando da noite anterior.

"Muito bem hein..."

- Só não se envolva. Ele é um caso. Não uma pessoa. Lembre-se. - ele disse, desligando o telefone em seguida.

"Um caso"

Eu passei o dia inteiro no escritório, como de costume, e fui pra casa às sete. Eu tomei um banho e troquei de roupa por uma mais casual, indo em seguida pra padaria da esquina. Como se aquele idiota irritante realmente trabalhasse lá.

Eu entrei e o procurei com os olhos. Como não o encontrei, fui até o balcão escolher os pães, afinal, realmente estava sem pão em casa.

- Oi. - ele sussurrou me encoxando por trás.

- Céus. Estamos no meio de uma padaria! Comporte-se! - eu lhe repreendi com um tapa na perna. Me virei pra ele e o encarei rir da minha cara.

- Você é sempre tão careta? - ele perguntou sorrindo.

- E você é sempre tão babaca? - eu perguntei irônica.

- Só quando eu gosto de alguém. - ele sorriu maliciosamente se aproximando pra me dar um selinho.

- Porra, você deve me amar! - eu falei me virando novamente pro balcão e pagando o pão. - Obrigada. - eu disse educadamente ao atendente.

Ele riu, enquanto passava um braço por minha cintura e me levava pra fora da padaria.

- Ô seu desocupado, não vai trabalhar, não? - eu perguntei tirando seu braço da minha cintura.

- Oito horas. - ele consultou o relógio. - Hora de encher seu saco. - ele riu. - Fim de expediente.

- No caso, eu devo te suportar? - eu perguntei irritada.

- Exato. - ele disse sorrindo. - Já comeu? - ele perguntou, morrendo de rir em seguida. - Esqueci! Quem comeu fui eu!

Eu respirei fundo e comecei a andar mais rápido, na frente dele.

- Ah! Pára! - ele me puxou pelo braço.

- Você é extremamente irritante! - eu lhe disse irritada.

- Desculpe, desculpe. Eu sei disso. - ele me virou pra ele. - Mania. Não consigo me livrar dela. - ele sorriu e eu tive novamente vontade de chutar-lhe a bunda depois de lhe beijar a boca. - Mas você não é mais legal. É muito difícil de lidar.

- Em momento nenhum eu lhe disse que seria fácil. - eu disse, sentindo seus braços envolverem minha cintura.

- Não estou reclamando. - ele disse me puxando pra mais perto. - É até legal. - ele disse me beijando, enquanto minhas mãos ficavam espalmadas em seu tórax e meus braços dobrados entre nós.

Eu suspirei e revirei os olhos depois do beijo.

- Quer ir pra onde? - eu perguntei sorrindo.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Should I be Shocked?_**

**Capítulo 11**

**  
-Flashback- -terceira pessoa-  
**  
- Precisamos começar logo com isso. - o velho disse impaciente, batendo na mesa da sala de reuniões.

- Ora, meu caro, por que a pressa? Medo? - o homem misterioso sorriu maldosamente.

- Eles não podem ficar com isso pra sempre! - o velho reclamou.

- E quem disse que eles vão?

- Eles já estão com isso há cinco anos! Pra mim chega. Meu sistema de autodestruição estará ativado na próxima meia hora. O jogo, meu amigo, - ele disse aproximando-se no rapaz sentando à mesa. - começa aqui.

O velho pegou sua inseparável bengala e deixou a sala.

**-/Flashback- -terceira pessoa-  
**  
Nós fomos até um restaurante japonês, já que ele ficou me importunando pra saber que tipo de comida eu gosto. Sentamos numa mesa escondida no canto do restaurante, que ficava encostada numa parede. Me sentei na mesa e ele ao meu lado.

Nós fizemos nossos pedidos e ficamos esperando eles chegarem.

- Mas e então, você ainda não me disse seu nome. - eu sorri.

- Ichisu Kurasi, ué! - ele riu, sabendo que eu não acreditaria na história.

- Porra cara, inventar nomes tudo bem, mas esse foi ridículo, hein?

- HÁ! E o seu!? Rusuki Kushiba? KUSHIBA!? Que coisa mais gay!

- Vá a merda. - eu disse rindo.

- Ah, mas até que é sexy. - ele falou chegando mais próximo.

- Ah, é? - eu disse me afastando, batendo com as costas na parede.

- Uhum...- ele murmurou, cada vez mais perto.

Eu passei a mão por trás do pescoço dele, puxando-o pra um beijo. Nos beijamos longamente, até terminarmos com uma mordida dele em meu lábio.

- Muito sexy. - ele falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Eu escolho bem, amorzinho. - eu sorri, piscando o olho.

- Hoje é na casa de quem? - ele riu.

- Na casa de ninguém. Você me enganou ontem. - eu falei falsamente afetada.

- E se eu prometer te levar à minha casa hoje? - ele perguntou apoiando-se na mesa.

- E se eu não acreditar?

- Te dou minha palavra.

- Como posso acreditar na palavra de alguém que não sei ao menos o nome?

Ele suspirou e revirou os olhos, afastando-se de mim.

- Por que tanto você que saber meu nome?

- Por que você não quer me dizer? - eu perguntei inconformada.

- Durma comigo e eu te darei qualquer resposta.

- Já dormi uma vez com você, querido. - eu disse, passando os dedos gentilmente pelo seu queixo. - E a única coisa que ganhei foi mais uma mentira da sua parte.

- E se eu prometer não mais mentir? - ele disse chegando próximo aos meus lábios.

- Isso seria uma mentira. - eu disse o beijando suavemente.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Should I be Shocked?_**

**Capítulo 13  
**

Pouco tempo depois, nós dois já estávamos na suposta casa dele. Ele havia vendado meus olhos durante todo o caminho, alegando que não teria graça acabarmos com o mistério que nos envolvia. Idiota. Ele deve achar que eu tenho cara de idiota.

Foda-se.

Na casa dele deveria haver algo que pudesse identificá-lo.

Ao chegarmos, ele fechou as cortinas, no intuito de que eu não reconhecesse o lugar. Me sentei no sofá esperando que ele me mandasse tirar a venda.

- Prontinho, madame. - ele disse tirando a venda dos meus olhos.

Eu olhei ao redor, sentindo-me estranhamente frustrada. Levantei o olhar pra ele, que me encarava confuso. Me esparramei no sofá, quase com vontade de chorar.

- O que você tem? - ele perguntou, sentando ao meu lado.

- Sei lá. Tô de saco cheio... - eu disse passando as mãos pela garganta.

- De quê?

- A gente. É um saco. Não saber seu nome e pensar que eu posso não descobrir, me frustra. - eu disse sinceramente.

- Pra sairmos de vez em quando não precisamos saber nossos nomes. - ele disse acariciando meu cabelo.

- E isso me frustra ainda mais. - eu disse fazendo um bico e o encarando.

- Não faça esse bico, ou serei abrigado a comê-la aqui no sofá. E sexo no sofá me dá dor nas costas.

Eu olhei pra ele ainda mais frustrada, mas disfarçando um sorriso.

- Vamos pro quarto, então? - eu perguntei.

- Não. - ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Por quê? Quer transar no banheiro? - perguntei irônica.

- Não. Por que você não quer, então, vamos apenas sentar nossas bundas aqui e tomar cervejas, enquanto assistimos pornôs.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, recebendo um leve beijo em meus lábios.

- Não precisamos fazer isso sempre que eu quiser, mon ange. - ele levantou e seguiu pra onde eu imaginei ser a cozinha.

Eu sorri inconscientemente, não sei o porquê, mas eu me importava com o que ele pensava de certa forma. E o fato de ele pensar em "apenas alguns encontros" me incomodava. Não que eu quisesse um namoro ou um pedido de casamento, longe disso. Mas pensar que ele só queria me comer, me frustrava. E isso era estranho, porque eu costumava fazer isso com as pessoas, mas nunca dei a deixa pra que fizessem comigo e agora, de certa de forma, eu era obrigado a dar, caso quisesse resolver um caso que eu nem sei como é.

- Pega! - ele gritou, voltando da cozinha com uma cerveja.

Eu a segurei no ar rapidamente, fazendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Bom reflexo. - ele disse desconfiado.

- Baseball é tudo. - eu sorri.

Ele pareceu satisfeito com a resposta.

"ufa..."

Ele ligou a tv e... Colocou realmente num canal de filmes pornôs. Sim, ele parecia um adolescente pega-ninguém punheteiro.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Should I be Shocked?_**

**Capítulo 3  
**

**  
**  
Antes que eu pudesse perceber ou protestar, estávamos os dois esparramados no sofá, bêbados e nos excitando com filmes desconexos e sem histórias. Riamos como bobos, de piadas sem a menor graça.

Então, tinha dois mercados voando, um olhou pro outro e disse: "Peraí! Mercado não voa!", aí ele caiu e o outro não.

- Por quê? - ele falou entre soluços e risadas.

- Porque ele era um suuuuper mercado! - eu ri, me sentindo um bebum-fim-de-festa.

- Péra, péra! Tem mais! Quer ouvir uma piada suja e pesada!? - ele perguntou, colocando um dedo na testa, como se estivesse forçando os neurônios.

- Fala, fala! - eu ri.

- Um elefante caiu na lama!

Caí do sofá.

- HAHAHAHAHA - eu me contorci no chão. - Essa foi a melhor, cara!

- Calma aí, moçoila! - ele riu, me levantando do chão. - Acho que alguém aqui precisa dormir! - ele riu novamente.

- Dormir!? Eu não preciso dormir! Eu to óóóóótima! - Sinalizei um "ok" com as mãos.

- Não mesmo! - ele disse, me jogando por cima do ombro.

- Ah, cara! Me sooolta! - eu reclamei, sentindo-o me levar escada acima.

Ele me ignorou e me levou ao banheiro, tirando toda minha roupa. Me jogou debaixo da água fria e entrou comigo, me abraçando embaixo do chuveiro, pra que eu não tentasse sair. Aos poucos fui voltando a ficar mais ou menos lúcida e incrivelmente sonolenta. Fui me soltando nos braços de Ichisu, sentindo-o me segurar firmemente com os braços fortes.

- Sono... - eu murmurei.

Ele somente sorriu, desligando o chuveiro e me levando no colo – novamente – pra cama, depois de me enxugar com uma grande e felpuda toalha.

- Pára de me tratar como uma mulher fraca, já disse que nãããão gosto! - eu disse de olhos fechados, pronta pra dormir.

- Você É sim, minha porcelan doll (n/a: cara que emoo) - ele riu, me abraçando por trás.

- Sai, Ichisu! - eu disse o empurrando.

- Desculpa, eu paro. - ele voltou a me abraçar.

- Mentira. Você mente. Você é mau. - eu falei inconsciente das minhas palavras, bêbada de sono.

- Promeeeto que não minto mais! - ele falou, aparentando ainda estar bêbado.

- E eu prometo que amanhã faço os porcos voarem. Cala a boca e dorme. - eu disse, desistindo de impedi-lo de me abraçar e adormecendo rapidamente, ouvindo-o cantarolar no meu ouvido.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Should I be Shocked?_**

**Capítulo 15  
**

**- **Lá, lá, lá, lá... - ouvi alguém cantarolar fora do quarto.

Abri os olhos e vi que ainda estava embolada nos lençóis. Sem roupas. De novo. O que eu fiz dessa vez, meu deus do céu?

Eu empurrei as cobertas pro lado, sentando-me na cama. Cocei os olhos e os apertei, vendo a janela aberta. Procurei por todas a partes por minha roupa, mas não achei. Sem cerimônias, me levantei e fui até o armário de Ichisu e peguei uma blusa e uma boxer. Ele não se importaria, certo? Certo.

Estava saindo do quarto, quando num golpe, me lembrei que estava na casa dele. No quarto dele.

"Você está perdendo o profissionalismo, Kuchiki. E isso me irrita."

Vasculhei pelas gavetas e armários por algo que pudesse me ajudar. Encontrei um cartão, que me parecia de natal e no verso escrito:

"De: Marie Frociére.  
Para: Uryuu Ishida"

" Uryuu Ishida! Bingo!"

Achei seguro vasculhar mais um pouco, e achei outro cartão.

"De: Renji Abarai  
Para: Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Ichigo? Ichigo... Ichigo... Ichigo... Tenho certeza que já o ouvi falando esse nome! Mas..."

E então encontrei uma carteira de motorista, mas não era ele na foto.

"Hitsugaya "

Anotei todos mentalmente, de algum modo eu teria que descobri qual era o verdadeiro, se é que havia um. Saí do quarto, ouvido-o cantar cada vez mais alto, enquanto um cheiro delicioso de panquecas se propagava.

Me encostei no batente da cozinha e cruzei os braços, encarando suas costas nuas e sua bunda balançar de um lado pro outro ao som – Alto, diga-se de passagem – do backstreet boys.

- Isso, sim, é uma cena digna de um bom começo de dia. - eu me aproximei, apertando firmemente sua bunda.

- Uiii! - ele gritou afetadamente e se virou, rindo. - Bon jour. - ele se inclinou pra me dar um selinho.

- Bon jour. - eu disse postando uma mão em sua cintura e me inclinando pra sentir o cheiro da panqueca mais de perto. - Bom...

Ele sorriu.


	16. Chapter 16

Acho que todo mundo sabe o que vem agora, né? ;D

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 16  
**

**  
**Ichisu levantou-se de imediato da cadeira, vindo em minha direção. Mordi os lábios sorrindo de canto. Ele pegou o copo de suco da minha mão e tomou um gole, colocando o copo sobre o balcão da pia. Sua boca atacou meu pescoço, o contato da boca gelada e levemente molhada me fez gemer. Suas mãos repousaram na minha cintura, apertando-a levemente.

Fechei os olhos e joguei a cabeça pra trás, sentindo-o morder meu pescoço e me erguer no colo, me fazendo envolver sua cintura com as pernas. Ele me pressionou mais forte contra a geladeira, enquanto uma de suas mãos deslizava pra dentro da minha camiseta.

Ichisu me empurrou pra fora da cozinha e me pressionou contra a parede mais próxima. Logo minha vontade de provocá-lo tornou-se desejo de tê-lo. Passei as mãos pelas suas costas nuas. Ele gemeu ao me sentir arranhando-o. Ele desceu seus beijos e mordidas até meu pescoço e suas mãos invadiram minha camiseta a puxando pra cima. Jogou minha camiseta no chão e desceu os chupões pelo meu peito, fortemente. Eu sentia uma leve dor que chegava até a ser gostosa.

Ele desceu a boca pelo meu corpo, parando no cós da sua cueca que eu roubara. O puxei pra cima e nos rodei, pressionando-o contra a parede beijei sua boca ardentemente, sentindo um pouco de falta de ar.

Ichisu apertou minha cintura e começou a me guiar pro meu quarto, enquanto me beijava com desejo. Deitamos na cama e rolamos, até Ichisu parar em cima de mim. Ele definitivamente queria o controle, e, bem, somos dois.

Ele mordeu meu pescoço com força, quase o levando junto. Deslizei minhas mãos pelas suas costas a arranhando, sem pena. Sua boca deslizou pelo meu corpo, chegando a cueca. Ele a tirou com os dentes, com a ajuda das mãos. Pôs uma mão em cada uma das minhas coxas e as arranhou fracamente.

Ele subiu, passando sua língua pela minha barriga e terminando em minha boca. Ele me beijou e eu rolei com ele na cama, ficando por cima. Mordi seus mamilos sem pena, enquanto minhas mãos exploravam seu corpo. Minha mão invadiu sua cueca e eu comecei a tocá-lo. Fiz depressa, atendendo aos seus pedidos gritantes e excitados. Parei e desci sua cueca o colocando na boca e terminando os movimentos.

- Aaawww maaiiss... - ele gritava com as mãos em minha cabeça.

Continuei fazendo, enquanto arranhava seu peito. Ele deu um último grito de prazer, derramando-se em minha boca. Continuei a chupá-lo até o fim do seu orgasmo e lambi tudo que caiu fora da minha boca. Eu subi pelo seu corpo e fiz nossos lábios colidirem em outro beijo.

Eu o puxei pelos ombros pra que sentasse. Sentei no colo dele, fazendo nossos corpos quentes e suados se encontrarem. Passei a língua por sua orelha, sabendo o quanto aquilo o excitava.

- Eu quero você! - eu impus ao seu ouvido.

Ele sorriu da forma mais maliciosa que já o vi fazer e me beijou novamente. Saí do seu colo sob pressão das mãos fortes em meus quadris. Ele me deitou na cama, aproximando-se do meu ouvido, o corpo caindo por cima do meu.

- Isso vai doer. - ele declarou, suspirando em meu pescoço.

- Quero só ver. - provoquei.

Ele apoiou as mãos na cabeceira. Eu segurei sua cintura e o puxei, sentindo-o me penetrar apressadamente, arrancando apenas um suspiro meu. Ele entendeu aquilo como um sinal pra que continuasse. Ele fez os movimentos rápida e fortemente, saindo quase que por completo e voltando com cada vez mais velocidade, eu não queria que ele gemesse, eu queria que ele gritasse.

Ele investiu mais forte e senti todo meu corpo tremer. Finalmente ouvi o grito que queria e uma involuntária batida da cama na parede. Ele continuou investindo naquela velocidade até acertar O ponto em mim. Foi minha vez de gritar. Outra vez e mais outra e mais outra, a cada vez que ele acertava.

- Eu vou...ooowwnn... - ele gemia, investindo fortemente.

Eu não respondi. Queria que ele terminasse dentro de mim. Queria senti-lo em mim outra vez.

- Awww! - ele gemeu, gozando dentro de mim.

Nos beijamos, calmamente, tentando não perder o pouco fôlego que nos restava


	17. Chapter 17

**_Should I be Shocked?_**

**Capítulo 17**

  
Deitamos ofegantes na cama. Ele por cima de mim, entre minha penas, e eu com a barriga pra cama, com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro.

- De novo... - Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- O quê? - eu perguntei baixinho.

- Você gritando. - ele deu uma risadinha.

- Cala a boquinha, Ichisu. Você faz café da manhã dançando backstreet boys e usando o avental da tua vó. - eu disse rindo.

- Se alguém souber disso, você morre. - ele disse me beijando o pescoço.

- Se alguém souber que algum dia na minha vida eu já gritei assim, VOCÊ morre. - eu disse ainda baixinho, uma vez que seu peso acabava com o ar em meus pulmões.

- Fechado. - ele disse dando uma risada de leve.

Eu me mexi um pouco embaixo dele, fazendo-o virar-se e bater as costas no encosto da cama. Me aproximei dele e encostei a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo-o passar os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

- Eu deveria ir trabalhar. - eu disse após um curto silêncio.

- Somos dois. - ele disse, fazendo o silêncio voltar.

- Vamos ficar doentes hoje? - eu perguntei, sorrindo de uma forma estranhamente idiota.

- Eu to dentro! - ele disse rindo e pegando o sem fio. Ele discou o número rapidamente e esperou que alguém atendesse. - Alô? Chefinho, não vai dar pra ir hoje. Pois é... Lembra AQUELA - ele disse forçadamente. - receita de pães que você me pediu pra ver? To vendo ela agora. E é complicada. Vou ficar em casa tentando fazer. Tá? Okay. Tchau! - ele riu e desligou o telefone, me entregando em seguida.

Eu o olhei com um pouco de desconfiança e liguei pra Voz.

- Kuchiki. - ele disse formalmente.

- Não dá pra aparecer hoje. - eu disse simplesmente.

- Motivo?

- A cláusula... Daquele contrato, sabe? Tá uma confusão. To resolvendo AGORA, sabe? - eu disse tentando fazê-lo entender.

- Uhn... Ele está com você agora?

- Sim! - eu disse aliviada.

- Está liberada por hoje. - ele desligou.

Eu sorri e joguei o telefone num canto da cama.

- FOLGA! Aleluia! - eu disse levantando as mãos e fazendo-o rir. - Vem! Vamos sair! Minha primeira folga em trezentos anos e eu não to afim de passá-la fazendo sexo com você! - eu disse levantando da cama e puxando-o junto.

- Ah, valeu, é bom ver o quanto eu te excito. - ele disse falsamente afetado.

Eu bruscamente encostei-me à parede e o puxei junto, colando seu corpo no meu e levando uma perna ao seu redor, beijando-o ardentemente.

- Cala a boca, que fica mais gostosinho. - eu disse mordendo seu lábio sensualmente.

- Wow... - ele disse embasbacado.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Should I be Shocked?_**

**Capítulo 18**

Eu o puxei junto a mim pro banheiro e liguei o chuveiro, me enfiando rapidamente embaixo do mesmo.

- Aii... Frio! - ele fez bico.

Eu o puxei pelo braço pra abraçá-lo.

- Cara, eu posso até ficar por baixo, mas a mulherzinha aqui é você. Na moral. - eu disse rindo, abraçando-o pelas costas.

- Eu sei, chuchu! - ele disse com voz de travesti.

Eu puxei sei rosto para beijá-lo. Era divertido beijá-lo. Mantinha a boca ocupada, enquanto eu não comia doces.

"O quê? Estou falando sério!"

Saímos do banho minutos depois. Corri pro quarto apenas de toalha, cantando alto uma música que eu nem lembrava, mas que gostava.

"Quando foi a última vez que você ouviu musica, Kuchiki!?"

- Minhas roupas, Ichisu! - eu gritei, procurando-as pelo quarto.

- Vou pegaaar! Calma! - ele gritou fora do quarto.

Ele entrou minutos depois com uma toalha amarrada na cintura e minhas roupas dobradas em mãos.

Eu corri até ele, lhe dando um beijo rápido e pegando minhas roupas. Ele riu.

- Que foi!? - eu perguntei, vestindo minha calça.

- Você fica linda parecendo uma criança. Nem parece aquele ser mal humorado que eu conheci. - ele sorriu meigamente.

Eu apenas sorri, constatando que realmente aquele "ser infeliz" havia conseguido me mudar mais em míseros dias.

"Merda!"

- Que seja... - eu disse algum tempo depois, sorrindo, já vestida.

- Então... - ele arrumou a gola da camiseta. - Vamos?

- Sim! - eu disse seguindo-o até a porta de casa.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Should I be Shocked?_**

**Capítulo 19  
**

**  
**Nós saímos e fomos no carro dele, andando sem rumo. O carro era grande demais pra um padeiro, devo acrescentar.

- Música? - ele indagou, ligando o rádio.

- Pelo amor de deus! - eu disse sorrindo e ele riu.

Fomos o caminho inteiro conversando, enquanto eu tentava tirar as verdades dele.

- Então, onde vamos, Hitsugaya? - eu perguntei, lembrando-me do nome no cartão.

- Hãn? Que nome tosco! - ele riu.

"Esse não é."

Eu sorri.

- Desculpe, é o costume de só sair com um amigo. - eu disfarcei - Mas e então, vamos pra onde?

- Posso te fazer uma surpresa? - ele me olhou pelo canto dos olhos.

- Por favor. - Eu sorri.

Ele saiu andando com o carro por mais algumas quadras. Paramos à frente de onde eu imaginei ser um ginásio. Grande, diga-se de passagem. Nós descemos e seguimos pra entrada. Eu ainda sem entender exatamente o que fazíamos ali. Quando entramos, eu vi o que era. Um ringue, um ringue de patinação no gelo.

"Oh céus!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 20  
**

**  
- **Ichisu... Eu... Eu não sei patinar. - eu falei apreensiva.

- Imaginei. - ele sorriu maniacamente.

Eu o olhei confusa e com raiva e ele apenas me retribuiu com um sorriso doce.

- Quero te mostrar as coisas boas da vida, RUKIA. - ele frisou meu nome.

"Espera, MEU nome?!"

- Quem? - eu perguntei me fazendo de confuso.

- Rukia. - ele respondeu naturalmente.

- Ichisu, meu amor, você andou bebendo? Ou já esqueceu meu nome? - eu falei de forma totalmente convincente.

- Uhn... Estava brincando! - ele riu.

"Jogando verde".

Como esse filho de uma égua fodida descobriu meu nome? Nem quero saber.

- Agora, mon cher, pode me dizer o que pretende fazer? Me matar e me deixar com o bunda molhada? É isso?! - eu perguntei raivosamente.

- Eu vou te ensinar. - ele sorriu.

- Nem pensar! - eu respondi pronta pra sair do estabelecimento.

- Vou sim. - ele me puxou de volta e eu o encarei, sorrindo.

- Eu. Nunca. Vou. Patinar. No. Gelo. - eu disse pausadamente.


	21. Chapter 21

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 21  
**

**  
**  
- Eu não acredito que vou patinar no gelo. - eu falei enquanto entravamos de mãos dadas no ringue.

- É fácil, ó. - ele segurou minha mão, ficando ao meu lado. - Desliza um pé pra frente e o outro pra trás, um pra frente o e o outro pra trás... - ele disse patinando devagar, enquanto eu tentava caminhar com os patins. - Não, amour. Você não está caminhando na praça, está patinando no gelo. - ele sorriu meigamente. - Deslize...

Eu suspirei fundo e tomei um impulso com o pé direito, tentando deslizar. Até que deu meio certo, não fosse o fato de eu ter enganchado um dos patins no gelo e caído quase de cara no chão.

- Você está bem?! - ele perguntou agachando ao meu lado, enquanto eu me sentava no gelo.

- Bem, minha bunda tá gelada. - eu fiz uma pausa. - E dolorida.

Ele riu e me pôs de pé.

- Vamos tentar novamente. - ele pegou minha mão.

- Nem pensar! Eu não agüento outra dessas! - eu disse esfregando a bunda.

- Agüenta coisas "tão" maiores... - ele disse maliciosamente.

- Ichisu! - eu disse num tom repressor, corando levemente.

Ele riu sadicamente.

- Vem, vamos patinar. - ele segurou minha mão.

Eu suspirei, desistindo de resistir e tentei acompanhá-lo. Eu nunca iria conseguir patinar daquele jeito.


	22. Chapter 22

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 22  
**

**  
- **Você está indo tão bem. - ele disse docemente, enquanto eu deslizava sem mais precisar segurar sua mão.

- É divertido. - eu falei sorrindo.

- Sim, é. - ele respondeu me observando patinar ao seu lado.

Ficamos no ringue por um longo tempo, até meus pés começarem a doer e eu pedir/implorar pra que Ichisu me deixasse sair. Ele me acompanhou e nós ficamos na lanchonete do local, conversando e rindo de nada em particular.

- Mas quando eu era da quinta série eu quase transei com um menino no banheiro da escola! - eu falei.

- Mas eu agarrei a professora do pré-primário, dizendo que ela era gostosa e que eu queria filhos com ela! - ele respondeu. - E eu beijei de língua a minha colega do infantil!

- Mas eu nasci fazendo sexo, pronto, ganhei! - eu ri.

- Tá, essa eu deixo você ganhar. - ele riu.

- Idiota! - eu retribuí a risada. - Já estou cansada daqui. Vamos dar uma volta?

- Pra onde quiser ir, mon cher. - ele respondeu levantando e pegando seu casaco.

- Você é fofo. - fui sincera uma vez na vida, enquanto me levantava da cadeira e o seguia para o carro.

- Queria ter uma câmera pra eternizar esse momento: você me elogiando! - ele disse soltando uma risada.

- Tá, não é mais fofo. - eu falei entediada enquanto seguíamos mais uma vez sem rumo.

- Je T'aime! - Ele disse soltando uma mão dos volantes e apertando minha bochecha.

- Blergh. - eu falei me afastando e rindo, enquanto olhava pela janela.


	23. Chapter 23

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 23  
**

**  
**  
Isso. Ótimo! BE-LE-ZA! Tenha pesadelos fodidos com aquela porra daquela voz idiota e fique berrando seu nome. Isso aí. É a única explicação.

"Mate ou morra, Rukia! Mate ou morra, Rukia!"

Eu, definitivamente, preciso de um psiquiatra. E dos bons.

Tanto trabalho pra porra nenhuma. Não uso documentos, não falo meu nome nem pra minha avó quando ela esquece, pra ficar berrando "mate ou morra, Rukia" durante a noite. Não, sério, alguém me soca?

- Chegamos. - ele disse, saindo do carro.

Eu o segui, encarando a praia, era fim de tarde em Miami e o sol estava se pondo. Tão ridiculamente lindo e romântico.

"Eca!"

- Tira os sapatos. - ele disse, enquanto sentava na calçada em frente ao "estacionamento".

Obedeci e tirei meus sapatos, dobrando a bainha da calça. Ele fez o mesmo com seus jeans e jogou nossos sapatos dentro do carro.

- Vem. - ele estendeu-me a mão e eu a segurei.

Caminhamos pela areia fria, lentamente. Seus dedos fazendo discretos carinhos na minha mão, nossos olhares se encontrando eventualmente. Se eu não me conhece, diria que estou apaixonada.

"Ainda bem que você se conhece, Kuchiki."

Depois de um tempo apenas caminhando em silêncio nos decidimos por sentar. Eu trouxe meus joelhos pra perto do meu peito, sentindo-o sentar-se atrás de mim e colocar suas pernas ao meu redor, enquanto sua cabeça repousava em meu ombro.

- Não é lindo? - ele perguntou baixinho, referindo-se ao pôr-do-sol já no fim, à nossa frente.

- Sim. - eu respondi prestando atenção na bela imagem à nossa frente e recebendo beijos no pescoço.

Não demorou muito até que nós dois estivéssemos deitados na areia, contando estrelas e conversando amenidades leves e deliciosas, me fazendo esquecer por um segundo o verdadeiro motivo do porquê daquilo tudo. Acho que no fundo, mesmo que eu não quisesse admitir, eu gostaria que aquilo estivesse acontecendo em outras condições.

"Não, não gostaria, okay?"

Infelizmente eu gostaria. Muito.

Eu me aproximei mais dele, deitando próximo ao seu corpo. Seus dois braços dobrados, com as mãos apoiando a nuca, as pernas cruzadas e os olhos vidrados no céu. Timidamente eu deixei que me cabeça "escorregasse" para seu peito. Imediatamente um de seus braços rolou para sobre meus ombros, me abraçando levemente, enquanto as estrelas pareciam sorrir pra nós.


	24. Chapter 24

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 24  
**

**  
- **Kuchiki, sua demora está me irritando! - A voz disse.

- É como você mesmo disse, ele é esperto demais. - eu falei dando voltas na cadeira de rodinhas e ouvindo-o bufar.

- Eu espero que seja só isso mesmo. - ele disse após um certo silêncio.

- E o que mais seria? - eu perguntei irônica.

- Eu não quero nem imaginar. - ele disse. - É o seguinte, Kuchiki, não se apegue, porque no fim, vai ser ou você ou ele. - ele disse num tom estranho.

"Ou eu ou ele..."

- Certo, certo... - eu disse por fim.

Já fazia uma semana desde que eu havia recebido a missão e tudo que tenho feito na última semana foi sair com Ichisu pra me divertir. Ele era, de fato, uma ótima companhia. Ou talvez o fato de há cinco anos eu não ter mais amigos, colaborasse com a carência. Não sei.

"Você é tão ridícula, Kuchiki..."

Passei o dia terminando meus assuntos, enquanto pensava no que faria a noite. Eu tinha marcado um encontro com Ichisu, nós iríamos patinar no gelo novamente. Eu havia me divertido da outra vez. Mas jurei pra mim mesma: "Hora de honrar essa porra de missão."

Quando cheguei em casa, tive tempo apenas de tomar banho e me arrumar um pouco, pois ele nunca se atrasa e o pontualismo dele me irrita.

- Oi, querida. - ele sorriu e me abraçou.

- Oi. - eu disse seca, me afastando do abraço. - Vamos?

Ele me olhou erguendo uma sobrancelha, mas nada disse, me seguindo até seu carro.


	25. Chapter 25

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 25  
**

**  
**  
- Você já está patinando melhor que eu! - ele sorriu, tentando me alcançar na pista.

- Obrigada. - eu respondi formalmente. - Conte-me, Uryuu, como foi seu dia? - Eu perguntei, tentando o segundo nome da lista.

- Uryuu!? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ops, desculpa! - eu disse com um sorriso sarcástico. - Ichisu.

- Quem é Uryuu? - ele perguntou e eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não percebi ciúmes em sua voz.

- Um amigo. - eu disse saindo do ringue e o vendo me seguir.

- Amigo? Que amigo? - ele perguntou enquanto caminhávamos para um banco, pra nos livrarmos dos patins.

- Do trabalho, Ichisu, do trabalho. - eu disse em tom entediado.

- Você anda saindo com ele? - ele perguntou pegando nossos patins e entregando-os no balcão, voltando com nossos sapatos.

- Não, Ichisu. - eu disse ainda em tom entediado.

- E por que me chamou de Uryuu? - Ele perguntou.

- Ai meu Jesus cristo do céu, dai-me forças! - eu disse, enquanto me levantava.

- Espera! Agora você vai ter que me dizer quem é esse! Como assim? Achei que a gente estava saindo junto, aí do nada você vem com essa de Uryuu e fica toda fria e não sei mais o quê! - Ele reclamou enquanto íamos de volta pro carro.

- Ichisu, minha coisa fofa, como você mesmo já disse, não precisamos nem saber nossos nomes pra sairmos de vez em quando, quanto mais uma ficha técnica dos meus amigos. - eu disse me sentando no banco dos passageiros e vendo-o me encarar embasbacado. - Pretende ficar aí por toda a noite?

"Ai."


	26. Chapter 26

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 27  
**

**  
**Ele deu a volta no carro e sentou-se no motorista, dando partida sem falar nada. Ficou com expressão de raiva durante todo o caminho e não abriu a boca.

- Não está chateado, não é mesmo, mon cher? - eu perguntei em dado momento, enquanto ele me levava pra minha casa, já havia um tempo desde que eu tinha tirado todas as coisas suspeitas de lá, pra que ele não encontrasse.

Infelizmente, me parece que ele fez o mesmo.

- Não. - ele respondeu seco.

Eu suspirei longamente.

- Uryuu é só um amigo de trabalho, eu lembrei dele porque tenho que entregar um relatório a ele amanhã. Só isso. - eu disse.

- Não precisa me dar um dossiê de seus amigos, se só vamos sair algumas vezes. - ele disse estacionando o carro em frente a minha casa e cruzando os braços emburrando, esperando que eu descesse.

Eu ri e me aproximei, dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Ele virou o rosto pro lado.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar cedo amanhã. - ele disse seriamente.

Soltei meu cinto e o dele, sentando-me no seu colo e segurando seu rosto entre as mãos. Eu o beijei ardentemente, sem resposta à princípio, mas logo suas mãos se postaram na minha cintura, massageando-a levemente.

- Não fique chateado. Eu não falei por mal. - eu disse lhe dando um selinho.

- Mas eu achei que fossemos mais que "um encontro" pra você. - ele falou levemente corado e virando o rosto pra janela.

- Mas é, amor, é muito mais que um encontro. - eu disse, beijando-o docemente em seguida.


	27. Chapter 27

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 27**

- Quanto avançamos? - A voz saiu do telefone.

- Tenho uma suspeita de nome, pretendo tirá-la brevemente. - eu respondi.

- Você sabe que só faltam três dias até o prazo acabar, correto?

- Eu sei... - eu suspirei revirando os olhos. - Eu pretendo descobrir o nome dele hoje.

- Kuchiki, eu tenho te notado realmente estranha em relação a ele. Eu espero que não seja o que eu estou pensando. - ele disse irritadamente.

- Não é, meu caro, não é. - eu disse, mesmo insegura das minhas palavras.

O telefone foi desligado e eu passei, novamente, o dia na empresa resolvendo assuntos idiotas e sem importância, do tipo: quem matou a filha do presidente. E eu quero lá saber? Morreu a desgraçada? Foda-se ela!

"Você não era assim, mon Cher."

Não mesmo.

Terminei meu trabalho por volta das oito, uma hora fora do comum. Fui até minha casa e mais uma vez foi o tempo de tomar banho e trocar de roupa, pois tinha marcado às nove com Ichisu, na casa dele. Agora era pra valer. Eu tinha que descobrir o nome dele.

Aliás, saber onde ele morava não ajudou muito, no fim das contas. A casa dele é absolutamente normal e eu acho que ele enfia as contas no cu, porque eu já vasculhei aquela desgraça toda e não achei UM documento, UMA conta, porra de nada.

É, a vida é frustrante.

Entrei no meu carro e liguei o CD player recém-colocado. A música estava de volta à minha vida. Que belo. Tamborilei os dedos até chegar à casa dele, que nunca devo ter comentado, pois só vim aqui sozinha poucas vezes desde que ele me deixou ver o caminho, com a condição que ele visse o da minha, de qualquer forma: era enorme. Talvez um pouco menor que a minha, mas imensa. Padeiro? Sem essa.

- Olá, querida! - ele disse abrindo a porta com uma espátula na mão, sem camisa e com um avental.

- O-oi? - eu respondi encarando-o de cima a baixo.

Ele riu e me puxou pela cintura pra um selinho.

- O jantar está quase pronto. Quer esperar aqui na sala ou vem comigo pra cozinha? - ele perguntou, ainda segurando minha cintura.

- Vou com você. - eu respondi.

Nós fomos até a cozinha onde ele preparava algo que eu provavelmente não saberia pronunciar o nome. Devo confessar: ele cozinha divinamente.

**- Ichigo's POV-  
- **Tá, meu filho, você já falou Rukia! Mas eu quero o nome completo! Sobrenome, nome do meio e o caralho à quatro! Cadê o seu profissionalismo? - Jason gritou, batendo na minha mesa.

- Fique calmo. Respire. Eu juro que HOJE eu descubro o nome dela. Mas é difícil, cacete! Ela não tem documentos, os números que ela disca lá de casa são protegidos, a casa dela é normal... Quer o que? Que eu adivinhe o nome dela assim? Ela é uma muralha de ferro e aço! - também me irritei.

- Okay, você tem três dias! - ele saiu irritado.

Falta de sexo é foda. Só porque ele não deve comer ninguém desde a época de cristo, ele vem despejar a raiva em mim.

Procurei me apressar nos trabalhos, eu tinha marcado às nove com Rukia. Eu disse-lhe que ia cozinhar pra ela. Eu estava pensando em comida francesa. Mas e se ela não gostar? Aí eu pensei em italiana, mas massa de noite não é legal, depois eu pensei em japonesa, que já era garantido que ela gosta, mas eu não sei cozinhar comida japonesa. Logo, fiquei com a francesa mesmo.

Voltei depressa pra casa, separando as coisas que eu havia comprado pra ela. Ela era encantadora, não posso negar, simplesmente encantadora.

"Encantadora, sua biba?!"

Kurosakis não se apaixonam. Kurosakis comem suas presas. Kurosakis fodem e somem.

Olhei para a foto do meu pai sobre a mesa. Lema dele. Nunca foi apaixonado pela minha mãe. Ele fodeu, sumiu, apareceu dois anos depois, porque ficou sem dinheiro e depois a matou, pois queria um herdeiro para sua profissão e minha mãe se negava a deixar, pois não queria que eu fosse um cão sem sentimentos como ele. Ela entrou no caminho dele. Ela se opôs a ele. Ele a matou. Simples.

E ele me contou tudo isso da forma mais fria e sem sentimentos possível. Deve ser por isso que meu contato com sentimentos é quase nulo. Ninguém nunca se preocupou em me amar, ou despertar tal sentimento em mim.

"Não seja tão patético, pelo amor de deus!"

Eu balancei a cabeça, espantando os pensamentos.

- Kurosakis não se apaixonam, não se apaixonam. Você só gosta da companhia, só isso. - Eu repetia pra mim mesmo, enquanto terminava de preparar o jantar.

Às nove o jantar ainda não estava pronto e eu ainda não tinha nem tomado banho nem nada.

"Oh, céus!"

A campainha tocou e eu fiquei ainda mais irritado. Corri pro banheiro e arrumei pelo menos o cabelo, pra ficar... Apresentável.

Não pra ela, lógico, pra mim mesmo.

Caminhei até a porta e suspirei olhando pra ela. A abri e a vi encostada no batente com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

Cara, ela é sexy demais.

"Se mata, Kurosaki!"

- Olá, querida! - eu sorri ao abrir a porta.

- O-oi? - ela me encarou de forma estranha.

Eu pensei por um segundo no porquê daquilo, descobrindo assim que encarei a mim mesmo.

Avental + espátula – camisa. Alguém me soca?

Eu ri em disfarce e a puxei pela cintura para um selinho. Ela tem a boca doce. É deliciosa como a dona.

"Contenha-se, por Deus!"

- O jantar está quase pronto. Quer esperar aqui na sala ou vem comigo pra cozinha? - eu disse, ainda a segurando pela cintura.

- Vou com você. - ela respondeu com um sorriso deveras gracioso.

Nós fomos pra cozinha, onde eu tentava preparar algo simples, mas que ao mesmo tempo causasse um impacto no paladar dela, sabe?

"Já mandei você se matar, né, Kurosaki?"  
**- Ichigo's POV-/off  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 28  
**

**  
**  
- Como foi o seu dia, amor? - ele perguntou enquanto colocava a mesa.

"Amor?!"

- Foi bom, quero dizer, nada de novo. - eu respondi desinteressada, sentado à mesa. - e o seu?

- Nada de interessante. Algumas clientes gostosas, algumas oferecidas. - ele respondeu.

Eu o fuzilei com o olhar.

- O quê, Ichisu Kurasi? - eu perguntei rangendo os dentes.

Ele riu.

- Finalmente! Te deixei com ciúmes! Aê! Vou mandar rezar uma missa na igreja da esquina! - ele riu.

- Quem aqui está com ciúmes!? - eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Você, oras! - ele riu, enquanto nos servia a comida.

- Não estou com ciúmes, apenas não havia entendido o que você tinha dito. É pecado?! - eu disse irritada.

- Claro, claro. Quem ta com ciúmes sou eu! Aham. - ele disse irônico.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes. - eu disse irritada.

- Está. - ele disse sentando-se à mesa.

- Não estou.

- Está.

- Não estou!

- Está! E coma logo essa bodega antes que esfrie! - ele riu.

Eu bufei, desistindo de discutir com ele. Como SEMPRE. Incrível.

Nós esquecemos o assunto durante o jantar e conversamos apenas besteiras. Terminamos de comer e fomos ver um filme que estava passando na televisão. "Sr. e Sra. Smith"

- Amo esse filme! - ele disse aumentando o volume, enquanto sentávamos no sofá.

- Dois, dude!- eu disse, sentando ao lado dele e puxando uma almofada pro meu colo.

O filme já estava no fim, quando os dois já tentavam se matar. A essa altura minha cabeça já repousava no ombro de Ichisu, enquanto ele fazia carinho no meu cabelo.

- "Qual foi a primeira coisa que você pensou, quando me viu?" - Brad Pitt perguntava pra Agelina Jolie, essa era minha parte preferida, secretamente, claro. Ela responde algum tipo de ignorância e pergunta o que ele pensou. - "Pra mim você era uma brisa leve na manhã. Não consigo descrever de outra forma..."

- Wow... - Ichisu murmurou.

- Profundo. - eu disse, então.

O filme acabou e Ichisu levantou-se pra desligar a tv. Ele voltou sorrindo pro sofá, enquanto eu já havia deitado no braço do mesmo. Ele se encaixou entre minhas pernas, deitando sobre mim pra me beijar.

- O que você tem hoje, Monsiur? - eu perguntei sorrindo.

- Eu acordei com vontade de te dar carinho. - Ele disse escondendo o rosto no meu pescoço.


	29. Chapter 29

Mais perversão :D

* * *

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 29  
**

**  
**Senti-me estremecer até o último fio de cabelo. Puxei o rosto dele para encará-lo, vendo suas bochechas, já rosadas, corarem ainda mais. Eu sorri e o beijei delicadamente, trazendo sua cabeça pra mais próximo da minha com as mãos.

As mãos dele deslizaram pelo lado do meu corpo calmamente. Nunca foi tão calmo. Ele sentou-se no sofá, trazendo-me junto, sem interromper o beijo. Fui parar sentada em seu colo, com as mãos ao redor do seu pescoço. Ele parou de me beijar e tomou impulso pra nos levantar.

Voltamos a nos beijar, enquanto ele me carregava pro quarto. Fui deitada delicadamente na cama, vendo-o vir por cima de mim, para me beijar outra vez. Seus lábios quentes e macios deslizaram, então, pro meu pescoço, deixando beijos e rastros de mordidas leves. Passei as mãos pelo cabelo macio, cheirando a algum xampu que eu não consegui identificar de quê.

As mãos dele subiram pela minha cintura, levando embora a minha blusa junto. Ofeguei com frio e excitação, vendo-o descer os lábios pelo meu peito recém-descoberto. Ele distribuiu fracas mordidas pela minha barriga, voltando a atenção pra minha calça. Deixei escapar um gemido, sentindo sua mão me tocar devagar por cima da mesma. Eu o puxei pra cima de mim e o beijei novamente, tirando sua camisa e jogando-a no chão, junto à minha.

Ele mordeu meu lábio e tornou a descer com a boca pelo meu corpo. Ele abriu o cinto e os botões da minha calça, sem cerimônias, jogando-a ao lado da cama. Passou a beijar e mordiscar minha coxa, enquanto se livrava, sem dificuldades, da minha calcinha rosa.

Eu o puxei pelo cabelo. Não queria acabar ali. Eu encostei-me à cabeceira e o puxei junto a mim. Outra vez, os beijos e mordidas passaram pro meu pescoço. Eu fechei os olhos e nós fomos deslizando pela cama. Terminamos deitados.  
Senti uma movimentação no colchão e abri os olhos, vendo-o terminar de tirar a calça e a samba canção. Os dedos dele repousaram na minha cintura, massageando-a levemente. Ele apertou firme e começou a se pressionar contra mim. Mordi os lábios. Ele parou ofegante em meu pescoço, por segundos e voltou a se mexer. Levei a mão acariciando sua perna que estava colada as minhas, um pouco flexionada pra cima.

Ele intensificou os movimentos, indo continuamente pra frente e pra trás, eu ofeguei ainda mais forte, e mordendo os lábios quase fazendo-os sangrar. Passei a me empurrar pra ele, querendo, necessitando, que ele fosse mais rápido.

Mais rápido, depressa. Eu estava quase lá.

Sua mão deslizou da minha cintura para meus peitos. Eu não agüentei, gemendo ainda mais alto, o ouvindo fazer o mesmo no meu ouvido. Eu apertei a perna dele e ele passou a beijar meu pescoço, se movimentando mais rápido.

Com alguma dificuldade, virei sua cabeça em direção a minha, tornando possível o encontro dos nossos lábios no ponto alto do nosso prazer.

- Aww... - senti todo seu líquido vindo em mim e fechei os olhos.

Ichisu, lentamente, tirou-se de mim e deitou com a barriga pra cima ao meu lado ofegante. Fiz o mesmo, quase fechando os olhos de cansada. Eu me aproximei dele e o abracei, como nunca havia feito depois de sexo nenhum.

- Isso não é um romance. - eu declarei.

- Absolutamente. - ele concordou prontamente.

- É sexo. - eu disse.

- Na sua forma mais fria e bruta. - ele encarou o teto, suspirando. - Quer morango?

(n/a: Isso. Faça sexo e coma morangos! (Y) )

**  
**Ele estava sentado com as costas contra a cabeceira da cama e as pernas abertas e flexionadas sobre os lençóis brancos, que cobriam apenas o necessário no seu corpo, e eu com a cabeça pra baixo, do outro lado da cama, tão desnuda quanto ele, mas me recusando a deitar com ele. Pura birra da minha parte. Estava comendo meus morangos com chantilly, enquanto ele me assistia – sorrindo - fazer cara de orgasmo enquanto comia.

Ele me chamou com um dos dedos, pra que eu me deitasse com ele. Eu neguei com a cabeça, comendo os morangos. Ele fez uma falsa cara magoada e tomou o pote de mim. Eu ri e fui até ele, tentando recuperá-lo. Eu o peguei facilmente de suas mãos e me deitei de costas no peito dele. Peguei meu lençol no canto da cama e me cobri do peito pra baixo. Voltei a comer meus morangos calmamente, enquanto ele puxava minha cabeça pra trás pelo cabelo, e a apoiava sobre seu ombro, beijando meu pescoço.

Ele parou de me beijar e ficou apenas me olhando. Virei a cabeça pro lado e encontrei seus olhos. Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo, até que ele me beijasse suavemente. E céus, borboletas filhas da puta que não deixam meu estômago quieto! Só faltava eu estar me... Oh céus... Me apaixonando por ele!

Ficamos nos beijando por bons e longos minutos e então, nos separamos e nos encaramos novamente. Eu sorri e ofereci um dos morangos, ele deu uma mordida e em seguida me deu um selinho demorado.

E sim, foram mais de dez minutos de puro silencio demasiadamente agradável.

- Eu tenho que ir, honey. - eu falei sem ao menos me mover.

- Hmm... - ele reclamou em silêncio.

- Sério, tenho que trabalhar amanhã cedo. - eu me desencostei dele e me virei para beijá-lo.

- O que você vai fazer amanhã? - ele perguntou, ainda deitado na cama, me assistindo colocar a roupa.

- Nada. Só trabalhar mesmo. - eu respondi abotoando a calça.

- Que horas você está livre?

- Umas sete, no máximo. - eu falei ao terminar de colocar a blusa.

- Aí você vem me ver, né? - ele perguntou manhosamente.

- Não. - eu respondi voltando pra cama. - Você vai me ver. - eu lhe dei um curto beijo nos lábios.

- Ahn, ahn... Você vem! - ele falou sorrindo.

- Então não nos veremos amanhã. - eu falei fazendo menção de sair da cama, mas ele me segurou.

- Okay, eu vou. - ele bufou.

Caralho, caralho... é agora ou nunca essa porra! Qual era o outro nome? Qual? Qual, poorra!? Uryuu, Hitsugaya...

- Ichigo... - eu falei distraidamente.

- Que é? - ele me encarou emburrado.

- Eu o olhei em descrença. Tão idiota, céus, tão idiota!

- Ichigo... - forcei a memória. - Kurosaki? - eu sorri vitoriosa.

- Fala, criatura! - ele falou.

Eu ri e ele caiu em si.

- Ahn? Erm... Ichigo? Ahn!? Você bebe? Eu... - ele falou embolado.

Eu ri novamente, completamente deliciada com a cena.

- Rukia Kuchiki. - eu disse lhe dando um selinho. - Prazer, estranho.


	30. Chapter 30

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 3**

- Ichigo Kurosaki. - eu disse vagarosamente, enquanto continuava em pé na mesma sala da outra vez.

A voz digitou freneticamente o nome dito por mim, em uma espécie de computador à sua frente. Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e em dois minutos ouvimos um barulho. Um bip. Vindo... de mim!?

- Bingo! - ela gritou.

- Que diabos foi isso!? - eu perguntei assustada.

- Nada, nada. - ele disse rindo.

- E a segunda parte da missão?

- Espere segundas ordens. - ele disse recompondo-se. - Bom trabalho, Kuchiki. Muito bom trabalho...

- Obrigada. - eu disse e me retirei do cômodo escuro.

Voltei pra minha sala, preocupada com a segunda parte da missão.

"No final vai ser você ou ele..."

Isso, de fato, me incomodava muito, diga-se de passagem.

Sentei-me na minha cadeira, contemplando a bela vista pela janela. Nunca havia reparado na bela paisagem na janela. Eu nunca parei pra reparar em detalhes, como tenho feito muito ultimamente. O que, deveras, me agrada.

Meu celular tocou irritantemente e eu o atendi, querendo mandar a pessoa ir foder um camelo, por ter me atrapalhado num momento raro.

- Alô? - eu atendi.

- Pizzaria hoje? - Ichigo falou ao outro lado.

Eu sorri, voltando a olhar a janela.

- Não vai cozinhar pra mim hoje? Ou o Ichigo não cozinha? - eu perguntei virando-me na cadeira.

- O Ichigo cozinha muito bem. - Ele respondeu. - Mas ele prefere levar a Rukia pra comer uma pizza.

- E se eu disser que a Rukia odeia pizza?

- E se eu disser que abriu um restaurante italiano perto da minha casa?

- Se eu bem conheço a Rukia, ela te convidaria pra jantar. - eu sorri.

- O Ichigo aceitaria de muito bom grado.

- Ichigo?

- Sim, Rukia?

- Vamos jantar no restaurante italiano que abriu perto da sua casa? - eu ri.

- Claro! - ele respondeu retribuindo a risada.

- Até a noite então. - eu disse, por fim.

- Até. - ele respondeu e nós desligamos o telefone.


	31. Chapter 31

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 31  
**

**  
**- Vaaamos, Rukia! - ele gritou da sala, enquanto eu terminava de me arrumar no banheiro.

- Já vai, ô estressado! - eu disse irritada, terminando de arrumar meu cabelo.

Abri a porta do banheiro e fui até a sala, encontrando Ichigo esparramado no sofá.

- Pronto, coisa chata, vamos. - Eu disse puxando-o pela mão.

- Ui, como estamos sexy... - ele disse, passando a mão na minha bunda.

- Opa, opa, essa é particular. - eu disse, piscando o olho.

- Minha particular,. lálálá... - ele disse irritantemente e eu lhe mostrei o dedo do meio, entrando em seu carro.

- E então, coisa irritante, onde fica o restaurante? - eu perguntei, olhando pela janela.

- Aw, amor, você está tão carinhosa hoje... É "coisa chata", "coisa irritante"... Que meiga você é! - ele riu.

- Foda-se, Ichigo! - eu ri também. - Onde fica o restaurante?

- Não tem restaurante nenhum.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Queria te levar outro lugar. - Ele completou.

- Aonde? - eu perguntei ainda com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Um lugar especial. Ninguém nunca vai lá. É nosso segredo, okay? - ele piscou um olho e eu me senti estranhamente culpada por estar enganando-o.

- Okay. - Eu disse sorrindo-lhe.

Ele dirigiu até onde eu chamaria de uma serra. Não sei bem. Sabe aqueles lugares aonde as pessoas vão para "pecar" nos fins de semana?

"Péssima comparação."

Era alto, com ampla vista para a cidade, muito mato ao redor, tendo apenas a estrada de areia por onde viemos como sinal de civilização. Era frio também. Muito. Ichigo estacionou o carro perto de uma árvore, e nós saímos, sentando perto de um deslize de terra, onde a visão era melhor.

- Gostou? - ele perguntou, sentando atrás de mim e pondo as mãos em minha cintura.

- É Lindo, Ichigo. Muito lindo. - Eu disse olhando o céu e as estrelas, magnificamente brilhantes naquela noite.

- Vê aquela estrela? - ele disse apontando pra uma parte do céu.

- Sim. - eu respondi. - O que tem?

- Parece seus olhos. - Ele sorriu e eu virei a cabeça por cima dos meus ombros, alcançando seus lábios para um beijo.

- Obrigada. - eu respondi, voltando a fitar a bela paisagem.


	32. Chapter 32

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 32  
**

**  
**  
- E então...? - eu perguntei impaciente, não agüentava mais ter que vê-lo digitar mil e uma coisinhas na merda daquele computador.

Suas mãos pararam repentinamente e ele levantou a cabeça.

- Há algo rígido. - eu arregalei os olhos. - Há algo rígido nele. Mais duro que os outros órgãos. - Ele falou e meu queixo foi no chão. - Quero que descubra onde está.

- Erm... No mesmo lugar que de todos os outros, ué! - eu falei corando.

- Ahn? - ele perguntou confuso.

- Ahn!? - eu perguntei também.

- Há algo rígi... - ele se censurou. - Não é isso, sua pervertida! É algo que não faz parte do corpo dele! Foi implantado!

- Ahhh! - eu falei aliviada. - Implantado? Tipo o que?

- Nada da sua conta. - ele falou parecendo irritado. - Você vai descobrir onde está. Prazo de dois dias. - ele falou e virou sua cadeira pra trás, no telão. - Retire-se.

Eu saí da sala xingando-o mentalmente. Hoje o dia ia ser um saco. Ichigo ia estar ocupado na "padaria" e nós não íamos nos encontrar. Isso me irritava profundamente.

Voltei cedo pra casa, desde que peguei o "caso- Ichigo" eu não tenho ficado muito tempo na empresa, dedicando-me inteiramente ao caso.

"Qual dos casos?"

Que eu saiba só tem um, cérebro vagabundo.

Dirigi-me à minha casa e me deitei no sofá, comendo guloseimas e vendo alguns filmes idiotas. Já eram oito horas quando os doces acabaram e eu me vi obrigado a ir comprar mais na padaria da esquina.

Fui andando a passos lentos pelas ruas vazias até chegar à padaria. Entrei, limpando os pés no tapete da entrada e não vendo Ichigo ali.

"Oh! Jura?"

- O que deseja? - Um atendente perguntou.

- Uma bomba de chocolate. - eu disse rapidamente, sem olhar pra ele.

Ele pegou uma bomba e me entregou. Eu paguei e levantei os olhos pro cara.

- Trabalha algum Kurasi por aqui? - eu perguntei antes de sair.

- Não...

- Já trabalhou?

- Não.

- E Kurosaki?

- Também não.

- Obrigada. - Eu sorri e saí da padaria.


	33. Chapter 33

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 33  
**

**  
**Eu cocei os olhos, sentindo-me sonolenta e pensando seriamente em desmarcar o encontro com Ichigo. Ele disse que ia cozinhar pra nós. Mas eu estava com preguiça de levantar da cama.

Coloquei meus sapatos e levantei da cama, vendo que já estava relativamente atrasada. Peguei as chaves do meu carro e fui em direção à casa de Ichigo. Bati na porta, já que ele não tinha campainha, e ele logo veio atender.

- Oi. - eu sorri lhe dando um selinho cansado.

- Oi. - ele respondeu abrindo espaço pra que eu entrasse. - Que cara é essa? - Ele falou fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Ah... - eu suspirei. - Não durmo direito há dias. - Eu falei coçando os olhos e caindo no sofá.

- Oh! E o que fazes nas tuas noites mal dormidas, nobre dama? - ele riu, sentando na ponta do sofá e me puxando pra deitar em seu colo.

- Sem sarcasmo, Ichigo - eu ri, quase de olhos fechados.

Fechei os olhos sentindo-o passar os dedos gentilmente pelo meu cabelo. Senti seus lábios tocarem os meus num beijo estalado.

- Boa noite, querida. - ele sussurrou.


	34. Chapter 34

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 34  
**

**  
**  
- Oi! - ele sorriu, ao meu lado no sofá.

- Ichigo? - abri os olhos e sorri. - Eu dormi?

- Dormiu, mon cher. - ele sentou-se no chão, em frente à pequena mesinha próxima ao sofá.

- Quanto tempo? - eu pisquei algumas vezes, querendo enxergar melhor.

- Umas duas horas, mais ou menos. - ele sorriu. - Não quer jantar? - ele perguntou me apontando dois sanduíches – daqueles, tipo x-tudo -, uma garrafa de dois litros de coca cola, um pote de pipoca e dois copos vazios.

Eu ri.

- Essa é sua idéia de janta? - eu falei sentando-me ao seu lado no chão.

- Super romântico, não? - ele sorriu largamente.

- Excessivamente. - dei um tapa na testa dele.

Nos encostamos no sofá, trazendo a mesinha pra mais próximo. Ele passou um dos braços sobre meus ombros, apoiando-o no sofá. Eu virei o rosto pra ele e rosnei, fazendo uma cara emburrada. Odeio quando ele me trata como "A fraca".

- Ah, não faz essa cara! - ele sorriu, me dando um leve selinho.

- Você adora fazer parecer que eu sou uma mulherzinha fraca! - eu fiz bico.

- É que eu amo acabar com essa sua pose de muralha impenetrável. - ele segurou meu rosto e me deu um beijo contra a vontade.

- Você é insuportável. - eu falei tirando o braço dele de trás de mim.

- Eu sei. - ele colocou o braço de novo. - Por isso você me ama tanto.

- Eu não te amo! - Falei irritada.

- Ora, vamos, encare os fatos. Você não vive sem mim, Mon amour. - ele riu.

- Ichigo?

- Sim, querida? - ele sorriu meigamente.

- Vai tomar no cu! - Eu disse irritada.

- Não posso! - ele falou em falsa frustração. - VOCÊ é que toma nessa história!

- AAAHHH! - eu me levantei irada e fui batendo pé até o quarto.

Eu me tranquei lá dentro e sentei na cama emburrada, me sentindo uma criança com birra.

- Ah, Rukia! Você sabe que eu gosto de te irritar! - ele bateu na porta.

- E você sabe que eu odeio quando você me irrita! - eu gritei.

- Mas é fofo você irritadinha! - ele riu.

- Ah! Quem é a mulherzinha, hein? - eu falei sarcástica.

- Você! E ainda por cima de TPM! - ele riu novamente.


	35. Chapter 35

Cap 2

**Cap 36  
**Eu me enfezei de vez e saí do quarto fumaçando pelas orelhas.

- Ah, Rukia! Você não vai ficar chateada, né? - ele falou segurando meu braço.

- Me deixa, Ichigo! - eu bufei, me soltando dele.

- Deixa de ser chata, Rukia! Eu estava só brincando, poxa! - ele falou me segurando pela cintura, enquanto eu tentava alcançar a porta.

- É, eu sou chata mesmo! Por que você não deixa a chata em paz!? - eu falei irritada, com a mão na maçaneta.

Ele me prensou contra a porta, beijando meu pescoço.

- Porque eu também já esqueci como é a vida sem você. - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, e eu senti minhas pernas bambas.

Eu me virei pra ele, querendo mandá-lo ir se foder, ou algo do gênero. Mas o máximo que consegui fazer, vendo aqueles lábios vermelhos, foi beijá-lo intensamente.

- Chateada? - ele sorriu.

- De greve. - eu declarei, sorrindo largamente.

- Ham!? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu. E. Minhas. Partes. Estamos. De. Greve. - sorri. - Enquanto eu não ficar por cima.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Isso quer dizer nada de sexo!?

- Vai ficar sem sexo, ué. - eu disse me sentando no sofá.

- Ah, corta essa, Rukia! - ele sentou ao meu lado. - Como assim sem sexo!?

- Eu te explico. - eu falei calmamente, parecendo uma tia do primário. - Seu pintinho grandinho, não vai mais ver algo meu por muiiito tempo... Entendeu? - Ele me olhou irritado.

- E o que eu faço com a "tensão" concentrada!? - ele perguntou indignado.

- Tem muitas maneiras de se aliviar, pô. - eu disse com falso entusiasmo.

- Ah, é? Cite uma.

- Eu apresento-lhe. - Eu peguei sua mão sobre o sofá. - Sua mão. Sua melhor amiga, melhor companheira de banho, sem contar que ela sempre está lá nas horas de "necessidade". - eu ri.

- Rukia! - ele falou arrastado.

- Oi, meu amorzinho lindo? - eu sorri meigamente.

- Não é justo! - ele fez bico.

- Não se preocupe, meu amor. - eu passei os dedos pelo seu queixo. - eu devo estar de TPM.


	36. Chapter 36

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 36  
**

**  
**Ichigo estava tentado me seduzir de todas as formas. Passou a noite inteira querendo me excitar. Ele conseguiu. Mas e daí? Eu não ia ceder meeesmo. Ah, vai se foder, só eu meu fodo nessa merda!? n/a: fudencio rules.

Ele saiu do quarto. Tinha ido trocar de roupa e agora estava usando uma calça de moletom baixa. Muito baixa. Perigosamente baixa.

- Tem algum filme legal...? - ele perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Erm... Nem sei... - eu falei fitando o corpo dele, sem realmente prestar atenção ao que ele falou.

- Deixa eu mudar... - ele falou inclinando-se em cima de mim, seu peito encostando-se à mim, tentando alcançar o controle do outro lado do meu corpo.

Ele voltou à posição inicial e começou a passar os canais. Parou num canal de filmes pornôs, esparramando-se no sofá e assistindo o filme como se eu nem ao menos estivesse ali, enquanto eu estava quase explodindo de tesão.

Ele passou a mão pelo peito, descendo-a em seguida pela barriga perfeita. Estreitei os olhos, querendo morder cada centímetro que seus dedos alcançavam. Sua mão parou em cima da sua ereção e seu olhar desviou-se para mim.

- Vai ficar só olhando? - ele perguntou maliciosamente.


	37. Chapter 37

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 37  
**

**  
**Puxei-o para um beijo, sem pensar duas vezes. Eu queria aquela calça longe dele, bem longe. Eu o queria gemendo o meu nome. E se isso não se realizar essa noite, eu não me chamo Rukia Kuchiki.

Permiti que uma de minhas mãos deslizasse do seu ombro, em busca do seu pênis já ereto. Adentrei a calça, sabendo que ele não estava usando cuecas e acariciei seu membro, sem pudores. Ele se afastou pra um ofego e se pressionou contra minha mão, me fazendo sorrir.

Minha boca passou para o seu pescoço, mordendo e chupando a pele branca, que adquiria um tom vermelho. Tirei a mão da calça dele, recebendo um muxoxo de reclamação. Eu empurrei-o pro sofá, de forma não muito carinhosa, e desci arranhando a pele do seu corpo com os dentes. Não hesitei em baixar a calça dele, apenas até a coxa. Ele enlouqueceu em gemidos altos, com a possibilidade de contato.

Pobre criança iludida.

Deslizei minhas mãos pelas coxas dele, sentindo os pêlos se eriçarem. Olhei para sua expressão de prazer uma ultima vez. Lábios vermelhos de tantas mordias, olhos cerrados de tanta excitação. Perfeito.

O coloquei em minha boca em movimentos lentos, queria deixá-lo perto do orgasmo, muito perto. Mas não queria que fosse tão rápido. Deslizei minha língua por todo o pênis e Ichigo gemeu alto. Suguei o começo do mesmo, trabalhando o resto rapidamente com as mãos. Permiti que minha língua deslizasse pela sua glande e sorri, ao sentir o pré-gozo na minha boca.

- Rukia... Eu te quero...! - ele gemeu.

- Não dessa vez, amour... - eu disse subindo pelo seu corpo com lambidas.

Ele gemeu alto em reprovação e eu ri, beijando-o.

- Eu já disse que estou em greve. - eu falei levantando do sofá, mas senti uma mão me agarrar fortemente.

- Eu aceito suas condições. - ele disse, me fazendo sorrir.

- Bom menino... - eu sussurrei próximo aos seus lábios. - Mas eu quero no quarto.

- Você faz exigências demais. - ele reclamou, puxando minha cabeça para um beijo.

- E você me ama por isso, amor, simplesmente ama. - eu ri.


	38. Chapter 38

* * *

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 38  
**

**  
**Ichigo me puxou do sofá, me arrastando entre beijos para o quarto. Eu levantei a calça dele, porque do jeito que íamos, ele acabaria tropeçando e caindo. Ele ofegou, se livrando dos meus beijos para abrir a porta. Empurrei-o pra dentro, meus beijos deslizando para o pescoço dele. Ele gemeu e levou as mãos à barra da minha camiseta, trazendo-a pra cima sem delongas. Joguei-o na cama, deslizando com a língua pelo corpo quase que totalmente descoberto. Ele mordeu os lábios e levou as mãos ao meu cabelo, enquanto eu novamente abaixava a calça dele, dessa vez tirando-a por completo. Eu novamente deslizei a boca para abaixo do umbigo dele, querendo deixá-lo no grau máximo de excitação. O coloquei na boca novamente, deslizando as mãos pelas coxas torneadas dele. Ele pressionou o quadril contra mim, gemendo alto meu nome e fechando os olhos fortemente.

Novamente senti o pré-gozo na minha boca e subi pelo seu corpo até alcançar sua boca, ela estava entreaberta, deixando o ar sair pesadamente de lá. Eu sorri. Amo cansá-lo.

Me livrei sozinha da minha calça e calcinha, enquanto Ichigo se acariciava ao me assistir.

- Pronto? - eu perguntei, tocando seus lábios de leve, inclinando-me sobre ele.

Ele apertou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, por um momento pensei que ele fosse desistir, mas ele assentiu com a cabeça.. Eu suspirei e me sentei na cama.

- Não precisamos fazer isso se você não quiser. - eu disse olhando pro lado. - Eu páro com essa besteira e nós fazemos como sempre.

Ichigo me olhou, parecendo incrédulo. Sentou-se junto a mim, trazendo seu corpo para muito próximo do meu, abraçando-me desajeitadamente.

- Mas eu quero, Rukia. - ele me beijou ardentemente, trazendo-me de volta pra cama.

Fiquei por cima dele, lhe beijando a boca e apertando suas coxas. Me ajeitei sobre ele de forma que ele me penetrasse.

- Aaaii... - ele gemeu baixo e eu parei, ofegando, eu realmente já estava explodindo. - Ah, Rukia, anda looogo, vai!

Eu o encarei por instantes, antes de me forçar mais para baixo.

- AWWWW... - ele gemeu alto.

Eu parei novamente. Essas paradinhas é que matam, cara. Ichigo relaxou após um tempo e eu passei a me movimentar devagar. Ele gemia baixinho, ainda de olhos fechados, parecendo ainda acostumar. Eu deslizei uma mão para seu peito, arranhando-o levemente

Ele gemeu mais alto e eu senti que poderia me apressar. Ele não reclamou e seu corpo não ofereceu rejeição. Aumentei os movimentos com o quadril. Ichigo deixou um grito escapar de seus lábios desenhados e eu fiz ainda mais depressa.

- Ahhhhh... - ele não agüentou muito tempo e logo teve seu orgasmo.

Eu ofeguei fortemente e me joguei em cima dele, nossos corpos suados colando ao toque. O puxei pela nuca e o beijei calmamente, por falta de fôlego. Massageei seu pescoço, sentindo algo rígido...

"Rígido! HAHA, eu sou a fodona!"

- E aí, cavalheiro? Foi bom pra você? - eu ri, após recuperar o fôlego.

- Fóóói! - ele riu também. - Me lembre de pegar mais leve com você.

- Nem pensar. - eu falei rindo novamente. Rolei para o lado dele e ele me virou de costas, se abraçando a mim.

- Mas eu não abro mão do posto de homem da relação.


	39. Chapter 39

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 39  
**

**  
- **E então? - a voz me perguntou assim que entrei na sala.

- Na nuca. - eu respondi, me sentando em uma cadeira que ficava em frente à mesa onde ele deveria sentar se não fosse um tremendo babaca.

- Uhn... - Ele disse, fazendo um movimento no breu que me pareceu estar coçando o queixo.

- E então...? - eu perguntei, esperando ordens.

- Espere segundas ordens. - ele novamente virou a cadeira. - Retire-se.

Eu saí da sala, voltando pra minha, novamente. Sentei em minha cadeira, esperando que o dia passasse depressa, uma vez que eu estava com preguiça de trabalhar.

Logo acabou o expediente. Eu queria sair e fazer alguma coisa com Ichigo, mas eu já tinha feito isso ontem, anteontem, no dia anterior, e no outro...

Não que fosse chato, longe disso, mas eu tenho certeza que EU sou chata e o pobre não precisa me aturar enquanto eu não preciso arrancar nada dele.

Não que eu só gostasse de sair com ele no caso de precisar descobrir algo. Eu de fato gostava de sair casualmente com ele, comer batatas fritas e patinar no gelo, ou andar pela praia, ou olhar o pôr do sol, o luar... Sentir as borboletas incomodarem meu estômago.

Ai que droga, não consigo lembrar o que falam sobre as borboletas!

"Sentimos borboletas no estômago quando estamos... apaix-"

Oh, céus!


	40. Chapter 40

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 40  
**

**  
**Apaixonada! Simplesmente apaixonada! Justo eu, que nunca me apaixonei, estava apaixonada pela única pessoa na face do planeta terra, que eu não poderia me apaixonar. Ótimo. Isso só acontece comigo, disso eu tenho certeza.

Voltei pra casa no fim do meu expediente, digerindo a informação recém constatada pela minha mente. Legal. Apaixonada. Não é tão bicho-de-sete-cabeças, quanto eu pensei que fosse. Eu não estou suando frio, minhas palmas não estão molhadas e minhas pernas não tremem. Eu apenas sinto o coração palpitar perto dele e adoro estar na sua companhia. Sem contar com as borboletas. Ah, estar apaixonado não é de todo mal...

"No fim, será ou você ou ele..."

Okay. Eu retiro o que disse.

Estava deitada na minha cama. O telefone nas minhas mãos, olhos fixos neles. Por que eu estava nervosa? Quer saber? Não gosto de estar apaixonada.

Suspirei, me mandando deixar de ser ridícula e discando o número de Ichigo no meu celular.

- Alô? - ele atendeu prontamente, após alguns toques.

- Ichigo?eu falei ao telefone, tentando não soar tão ridícula.

- Oi, querida. Tudo bem? - ele falou, parecendo feliz por eu ter ligado.

- Tudo. Eu... Quer sair? - era pra ter sido menos direta, e pra eu ter feito mais doce, mas eu fiquei nervosa.

"Pode!?"

- Claro! Pra onde você quiser ir! - ele falou animadamente. - Nos vemos à noite?

- Sim, claro! - respondi sorrindo pra mim mesma.

- Até lá então... - ele falou por fim. - E... Ahn... Rukia?

- Sim?

- Fico feliz por você ter ligado. - ele desligou o telefone, sem ao menos me deixar responder.


	41. Chapter 41

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 41**

- Arranque. - ele disse simplesmente, como se me pedisse pra ir comprar pão na padaria da esquina.

"Sem objeções da minha parte, se essa fosse a ordem"

- Como!? - eu arregalei os olhos. - Mas eu teria que matá-lo!

- É isso mesmo, ué. Desaprendeu, Kuchiki? Nada que um calibre 38 não resolva. - ele disse banalmente.

- Você quer que eu o mate pra arrancar aquele negócio da nuca dele!? - Eu perguntei atônica.

- É. Quer que eu desenhe?! - ele perguntou ficando impaciente.

Eu puxei o ar fortemente, fechando os olhos.

- Você não se apaixonou. Não é? - ele disse mais afirmando que perguntando.

- Não. - menti.

- Ótimo. Quero sua cabeça, não literalmente, em duas semanas. - ele disse tão naturalmente que me fez indagar quantas pessoas ele já não havia mandado fazer esse tipo de coisa. Certo, e eu falo como se fosse a santinha do pau oco que nunca matou ninguém. - Retire-se.

"No final, será ou você ou ele..."

Merda de vida!

Depois de ontem – que eu e Ichigo fomos até a praia tomar água de coco e conversar banalidades – uma das noites mais agradáveis da minha vida, com a pessoa que eu **supostamente** estou apaixonada, eu sou obrigada a matá-lo!? Ah, corta essa!

A vida é uma bunda.

**Cap em terceira pessoa**

- É na barriga mesmo, certeza. - Ichigo disse girando em sua cadeira de escritório.

- Ótimo! - Jack sorriu. - Agora eu só preciso que você arranque pra mim.

Ichigo parou para fitar o homem a sua frente.

- Arrancar...? - ele perguntou boquiaberto.

- É. Você tem que matá-la e trazer o que quer que esteja dentro dela, e então meu caro, você pode até se aposentar se quiser. - Jack pegou sua bengala e levantou. - Eu tenho uma reunião agora. Bom trabalho Kurosaki!

Ichigo parou atônito na sua cadeira.

Matar?

Não estava em seus planos, definitivamente não! Claro, já havia feito coisas do tipo com diversas pessoas, torturas, mortes lentas e dolorosas e coisas do tipo, mas com Rukia... Merda, era diferente! Aquela coisinha pequena havia lhe acertado os pontos fracos em cheio!

Se Ichigo nunca havia deixado ninguém ficasse por cima, Rukia lhe fazia o pedido e era quase inegável. Se Ichigo nunca havia permitido que lhe penetrassem mentalmente, Rukia o fazia sem pedir permissão. Se Ichigo nunca havia deixado que o penetrassem emocionalmente...

Não! Ele não podia estar apaixonado por Rukia! Não agora!

Paixão sempre foi sinal de fraqueza, sempre. Bem dizia seu pai, quem ama já tem um ponto fraco, os que não amam são inatingíveis. Ichigo concordava fielmente. E sempre soube controlar emoções. Estava se apaixonando? Pulava fora antes que pudessem perceber.

Mas agora era impossível pular fora, agora ele tinha que ir até o fim, e isso só poderia significar uma coisa: ele desenvolveria um ponto fraco.

Não! Não poderia! Rukia tinha que odiá-lo, odiá-lo firmemente! Sim, Rukia o odiaria como jamais odiou ninguém! Ela faria isso.


	42. Chapter 42

Eu sei que o Ichigo **nunca **faria isso. Mas, como eu disse antes, a fic** não** é feita para IchiRuki.

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 42  
**

**  
**Eu estava com uma blusa que Ichigo havia esquecido em minha casa algum dia. Não sabia bem porque a vestia. Acho que pelo cheiro talvez, lembrava ele. É, isso foi apaixonado. Foda-se.

Ainda estava extremamente incomodada com a idéia de ter que... Matá-lo, notícia que recebi de manhã. Eu entrei nessa sabendo das conseqüências. Mas eu não pretendia me... Me apaixonar, como eu fiz

Estava na cozinha, de calcinha, coberta apenas pela blusa de Ichigo. Quebrei dois ovos numa frigideira, junto com pedaços de bacon. Fui até a cafeteira, pensando em fazer café, antes da campainha tocar.

Eu mal abri a porta e meus lábios foram atacados furiosamente por outros que entraram rapidamente. A porta atrás da pessoa foi fechada fortemente, fazendo um estrondoso barulho no cômodo. Eu respirei fundo e abri os olhos tentando enxergar.

- Ichigo? - eu falei nos poucos segundos que ele me deu, antes de me arrastar pro sofá e me jogar deitada nele.

Eu ofeguei, tentando afastar nossos lábios, parecia que ele queria me sufocar. Apoiei os cotovelos no braço do sofá, em busca de apoio. Suas mãos buscaram a cós da minha calcinha furiosamente, enquanto seus dentes tentavam a todo custo arrancar meu pescoço.

- Ichigo, vai com calma! - eu disse, tentando afastá-lo.

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou me beijando, enquanto suas mãos desciam rapidamente minha calcinha, levando um pouco da minha pele junto.

- Ichigooooo! Tá me machucando! - eu falei batendo nos ombros dele.

Ele parou por segundos e me encarou nos olhos. Não sei bem o que eles queriam me dizer, mas eles estavam confusos, tristes e cheios de ódio. Ele segurou meus braços contra o sofá, apertando-o fortemente com as unhas. Eu gemi outra vez de dor e ele me encarou, quase dizendo com os olhos pra que eu não me movesse.

Ele logo voltou a se mexer, abrindo o próprio cinto, enquanto encaixava-se entre minhas pernas. Eu estava sem ação. Sem entender bosta nenhuma. Ele abaixou a calça até a metade da coxa e segurou meus braços fortemente, olhando-me nos olhos.

- Ichigo, você está me assustando! - eu falei, sentindo meus olhos marejarem.

"Não chora, porra!"

Ichigo se forçou todo contra mim, por trás! E eu gritei. Gritei o mais alto que meus pulmões permitiram.

- Pára, Ichigo! Porra! Páááára! - eu gritei, chorando compulsivamente enquanto batia ferozmente em seus ombros.

Ichigo mordeu fortemente meu pescoço, fazendo-me encolher no sofá. Eu recolhi meus braços próximos ao corpo e fechei os olhos, implorando que fosse um sonho. Estava machucando, e eu tinha a sensação de estar sangrando. Novamente pedi pra que ele parasse, recebendo um forte tapa no braço, que estava sangrando devido às unhas contra ele pressionadas mais cedo.

Ele me penetrou fortemente uma última vez e desmoronou em cima de mim.

- Ai... - eu gemia baixinho entre lágrimas e sangue, que eu tinha certeza que escorria pra fora de do meu corpo.


	43. Chapter 43

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 43  
**

**  
**  
Eu não disse nada, apenas chorando baixinho e de olhos fechados, encolhida no sofá. Ichigo permanecia encaixado entre minhas pernas e eu não me atrevia a virar o olhar pra ele. Eu virei o rosto pro lado e o afundei numa das almofadas do sofá, soluçando.

Ichigo deixou meu corpo e eu senti seus dedos tocarem meu rosto, pedindo que eu virasse. Eu permaneci encolhida e com medo, com o rosto afundado na almofada. Ele suspirou, trazendo meu rosto pro lado dele com as mãos. Eu encontrei seus olhos vermelhos e chorosos e em seguida ele tocou meus lábios com os dele. Eu não me mexi, sentindo medo que ele tentasse algo mais.

- Por quê? - eu perguntei abraçando a almofada contra o peito.

- Você tem que me odiar. Me odeie, Rukia, me odeie! - ele gritou, chorando alto.

Eu me encolhi novamente no sofá, apertando os olhos. Rukia Kuchiki,  
nunca teve medo. Mas agora eu estava realmente assustada, principalmente pelo fato de que por mais que ele me agredisse, eu não ia ter coragem de revidar.

Ele respirou ofegante, acalmando-se.

- Me odeie... - ele sussurrou baixinho, chorando abertamente em seguida.

Eu levantei meu olhar pra ele e passei os dedos pelo seu rosto.

- Não chora. - eu disse, ainda assustada.

Ele bateu a mão no sofá, ao meu lado, me dando ainda mais medo.

- Você tem que me odiar! - ele gritou.

- Mas... Eu não quero. - eu falei baixinho.

Ele sentou no sofá, me puxando junto pelas costelas. Abraçou-me fortemente, e o fato de estarmos sentados fez com que eu sentisse uma terrível dor na parte traseira, por assim dizer.

- A-ai... - eu gemi baixinho em seu ouvido


	44. Chapter 44

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 44  
**

**  
- **Desculpe, desculpe... Te machuquei?!ele perguntou preocupado.

Eu o olhei tristemente.

- Pra falar a verdade... - eu falei tirando minhas mãos de cima dos ombros dele.

Ele abaixou os olhos, culpado, e tornou a me abraçar.

- Me desculpe, me desculpe... - ele sussurrou. - eu juro que não quis te machucar.

Eu ri, irônica.

- Sério? - eu falei rindo de dor. Sim, rindo de dor.

Ele se afastou e me olhou seriamente.

- Me perdoa. - ele disse sussurrado.

Eu me soltei dele, tentando desencostar a bunda do sofá.

- Por que você quer que eu te odeie? - eu perguntei, me deitando de bruços. Ainda sem calcinha, somente com a camiseta dele, me deixando com medo de outro "ataque".

Ele deslizou as mãos pelo sangue em minhas pernas.

- Merda. - ele sussurrou baixinho. - Vem. - ele disse me erguendo no colo. Eu aceitei a ajuda, por mais que eu quisesse, eu não iria mesmo conseguir caminhar até o quarto.

- Ai... - eu gemi de novo, escondendo a cabeça em seu pescoço.

- Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa... - ele sussurrava baixinho, repetidas vezes.

- Eu desculpo. - eu disse sorrindo levemente.

- Não deveria. - ele disse me deitando em minha cama. Ele deslizou os dedos pelo meu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas secas. Beijou minha testa, e levantou. - espera um pouco. - ele disse.

Ele seguiu até o banheiro da minha suíte e demorou um tempo lá dentro. Eu fechei os olhos e me virei na cama, sentindo um incomodo horrível na bunda. Ele voltou e deitou atrás de mim, passando as mãos pela minha cintura e me puxando pra perto dele, colando minhas costas ao seu peito.


	45. Chapter 45

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 45  
**

**  
- **Me desculpe. - ele disse outra vez.

- Vai adiantar se eu disser que desculpo? - eu ri.

- Não. - ele beijou minha nuca. - Me desculpe.

Eu suspirei, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Ele continuou beijando minha nuca por um tempo até que eu quase adormecesse. Ele me ergueu no colo, novamente, e me levou pro banheiro, onde a banheira me esperava cheia.

- Eba! - eu disse baixinho, enquanto ele tirava minha camiseta e me colocava lá dentro.

Ele sorriu e ficou ao meu lado na banheira, enquanto eu tomava banho feliz da vida. Eu peguei um montinho de espuma com as mãos e soprei no ar, bem clichê mesmo. Ele sorria, enquanto me assistia tomar banho.

- Me desculpa? - ele disse novamente.

- Céus! Eu já disse que sim!

- Mas eu não me conformo em ter machucado uma coisinha tão perfeitinha... - ele disse parecendo chateado.

Eu me estiquei e o beijei levemente nos lábios.

- Tem uma caixinha de primeiros socorros na cozinha. Pega pra mim? - eu pedi manhosamente.

Ele me puxou pela nuca me dando mais um beijo.

- Eu já volto. - ele se levantou e saiu do quarto.

Eu fiquei na banheira, tentando tirar os rastros de sangue de mim, enquanto me divertia com a espuma.

- Já trouxe. - ele gritou do quarto.

- Pode deixar em cima da cama. - eu respondi.

Ele entrou no banheiro e novamente sentou ao lado da banheira.

- Me perdoa? - ele perguntou novamente, apoiando o rosto nas mãos.

- Por que você queria que eu te odiasse? - eu o encarei séria.

- Me perdoa? - ele me ignorou.

- Não. - eu disse seriamente.

Ele suspirou.

- Porque eu te amo. E isso é uma cilada, você tem que me odiar. - ele disse olhando pro nada.

Eu puxei seu rosto nas mãos.

- Já é tarde, amor. Estamos juntos nessa cilada.

Ele puxou meu rosto e me beijou longamente.

- A gente não podia se apaixonar. Não podia. - ele disse fechando os olhos, mantendo nossas testas juntas.

- Mas a gente se apaixonou. Agora é tarde.


	46. Chapter 46

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 46  
**

**  
**Acordei no dia seguinte com os olhos pesados, o corpo não queria obedecer e parecia pesar três vezes mais do que eu poderia suportar. Eu estava mais dolorida que na noite passada, o que me fez questionar se era normal. Ichigo não estava na cama, o que me fez desejar profundamente levantar e ir atrás dele, mas eu mal podia me mexer, minha cabeça doía.

Fechei os olhos de novo e suspirei, queria gritar seu nome, mas a voz não saía. Abri os olhos e, com muita dor e dificuldade, me virei em direção à porta. Apoiei as mãos no colchão, a fim de me levantar, mas meus braços doíam pela pressão do dia anterior. Não era insuportável, mas doía, de fato. Tirei o moletom, sentindo um pouco de calor devido a tanta roupa. Vi que meus braços estavam com manchas roxas e avermelhadas e meus quadris tinham marcas de dedos.

- Porra... - eu murmurei e voltei a deitar. Se ele ainda estivesse aqui, iria aparecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

O que de fato aconteceu, poucos minutos depois. Ele entrou com uma bandeja que reconheci ser a que minha mãe me deu em algum natal passado. Eu fechei os olhos, cansada de mantê-los abertos e sorri pra ele.

Ouvi os passos se aproximando, e abri os olhos novamente, sentindo-o acariciar de leve minha franja. A bandeja foi deixada sobre o criado mudo e um beijo foi depositado de leve em meus lábios.

- Está com fome, amor? - ele perguntou, os dedos deslizando gentilmente pelo meu rosto.

Eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente e ele tirou o edredom de cima de mim, fazendo-me encolher na cama e gemer da dor que tal movimento causou. Ele examinou meu corpo por instantes e me cobriu novamente.

- Ficou roxo... - ele mordeu os lábios e eu assenti. - Tá doendo mais que ontem, né?

- Só um pouco. - minha voz saiu rouca.

- O médico avisou. - ele suspirou.

- Ichigo, - eu disse, cansada de vê-lo se culpar a cada cinco minutos. - Me ajuda a sentar, por favor?

Ele mordeu os lábios novamente, parecendo se culpar mentalmente, me fazendo quase querer rir. Ele me ajudou a sentar e pôs a bandeja no meu colo.

- E o mais foda, é que agora eu não consigo sentar. - eu ri, me divertindo com a situação, diferente de Ichigo que me olhava cético. - Amor, acredite, não é a primeira vez que você me deixa sem sentar.

Ele corou.

- Eu não sou tão mal assim!...Sou? - ele perguntou, levando o indicador à boca.

- Já foi pior. - eu ri e ele sorriu.

- Então, eu coloquei torrada, biscoito, pão, geléia, manteiga, suco... - ele falou e eu o interrompi, encarando a bandeja.

- Cara, sai dessa vida... - eu murmurei e ele me olhou confuso. - É complexo de padeiro fazer tanta coisa pra um café?

Ele riu deliciosamente.

- Você parece ficar mais idiota quando leva!

- Hey! Quer apanhar? - ri também.

- Não, amor, eu não agüentaria se você resolvesse me bater! - ele me olhou, fingindo mesmo.

- Que bom que você sabe, que bom...


	47. Chapter 47

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 47  
**

**  
**Três dias tinham se passado e eu nem pensei em tentar nada. Apaguei da memória o que Ichigo havia me feito, de alguma forma, ele não conseguia me chatear.

Suspirei, olhando pela grande janela ao meu lado. Ele estava demorando. Talvez fosse a chuva, talvez estivesse ocupado, talvez tivesse esquecido. O sininho da porta de entrado da lanchonete soou e eu me virei rapidamente pra encará-la. Não era ele. Suspirei e resolvi não mais esperar, me levantando já decidido a sair.

- Opa! Desculpa, desculpa! - ele entrou correndo e se enxugando na lanchonete.

- Por que a demora, Ichigo? - eu tornei a me sentar, encarando-o séria. - Sabe o que é ficar uma hora e meia com a bunda esmagada numa porra de um sofá de lanchonete, à base de refrigerante, esperando uma pessoa que além de não ter a mínima porra consideração de dar um telefonema, mantém o celular desligado!? Pois não queira saber.

- Desculpa, essa chuva me prendeu no trânsito. - ele falou em pé ao meu lado. Ele inclinou-se, passando um braço sobre meus ombros, a fim de me beijar.

- Negativo. - eu coloquei a mão em seus lábios. - Essa foi péssima, Kurosaki. Quando encontrar um desculpa melhor, me ligue. - eu me levantei e peguei meu casaco, vestindo-o em seguida.

- Rukia... - ele falou arrastado, puxando-me pela mão.

Eu rolei os olhos e o encarei.

- O quê?

- Olha pra lá. - ele apontou a janela e eu segui sua mão. - Como não se atrasar?

Certo, estava chovendo. Okay, muito.

- Eu não me atrasei. - cruzei os braços.

- Talvez porque você mora a um quarteirão daqui? - ele falou irônico. - Por favor, não vamos brigar.

Eu suspirei novamente, estava com preguiça de brigar, pra ser sincera.

- Ah, eu já perdi a fome mesmo. - eu falei irritada.

- Deixe ao menos eu te levar pra casa.

- Eu to de carro. - eu falei indo até a porta.

- Rukia! Foi só um pequeno atraso!

- É. Foram só uma hora e meia. - eu disse irônica, já fora da lanchonete, após ter deixado uma nota alta sobre a mesa.

Ele puxou meu braço.

- Me desculpe. - ele disse suspirando. - é sério, eu não queria me atrasar, mas o trânsito estava impossível.

- Celular?

- Descarregado.

- Orelhão?

- Não posso parar o carro no meio da rua e correr pra um orelhão.

Suspirei. Ele estava certo.

- Está bem, Ichigo. - me dei por vencida. - Mesmo assim, minha fome passou. Não quer ir lá em casa?

Ele sorriu e eu retribuí.

- Claro, querida. - seus braços envolveram minha cintura, antes de nossos lábios serem pressionados juntos.


	48. Chapter 48

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 48**

Seis dias desde que eu recebi a noticia de que teria que matá-lo. Eu preciso fazer isso. Preciso. Eu o olhei de canto, vendo-o respirar devagar, enquanto dormia pesadamente. Sorri. Eu devo cansá-lo. Eu me virei na cama e deitei em seu peito, passando um braço por cima dele. Ele se mexeu de leve e soltou um suspiro.

- Ainda acordada, Rukia? - ele perguntou coçando os olhos.

- Te acordei? - mordi o lábio. Eu sou tão inconveniente.

Ele sorriu e me abraçou, beijando levemente minha testa.

- Eu não me incomodo em ser acordado por você. - ele disse sorrindo.

Eu olhei pra cima e toquei seus lábios com os meus.

- Idiota. - eu sorri. Amo chamá-lo dessas coisas. É tão divertido.

- Brigado, amor. - ele respondeu, rindo de leve. - Você quer alguma coisa da cozinha? Acho que vou beber algo.

- Algo que me faça dormir, pelo amor de deus, eu vou virar um zumbi se continuar nesse ritmo.

Ele riu e me beijou antes de levantar devagar. Ele saiu da cama e colocou uma samba canção preta, deixando-me no quarto algum tempo depois.

Rolei na cama espaçosa e fiquei sentindo o cheiro dos lençóis enquanto tentava pegar no sono. Quis levantar e pegar uma calcinha, mas a preguiça falou mais alto, então apenas fiquei esperando ele voltar.

- Funcionava? - ele entrou no quarto, rindo, com uma bandeja com um copo de leite. - Quando você era criança, funcionava?

Eu ri.

- Pra falar a verdade, não. Mas não custa tentar, né? - eu disse, pegando o copo, enquanto me sentava.

Ele se sentou atrás de mim, beijando meu pescoço enquanto eu tentava terminar de tomar o leite aquecido.

- Você não cansa, Ichigo - eu disse, soltando o copo vazio sobre o criado mudo.

- Não mesmo. - ele sorriu, deitando-se e me puxando pro seu peito. - Não vou cansar de você tão cedo, se agüenta.

- Oh céus! - eu falei em falso desespero. - Eu faço esse imenso esforço e te aturo, vai. - eu disse rindo.


	49. Chapter 49

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 49  
**

**  
**Dez dias. Porra, sério, eu tenho que pensar em algo rápido pra fazer. Mas o quê? E eu não quero. Realmente não quero. Eu tenho medo de como vai ser sem ele, de como vai ser eu lembrando sempre que EU o matei.

- O sol tá se pondo ou eu to vendo coisas? - eu perguntei assustado, nós havíamos chegado aproximadamente às três.

- Tá! Não é lindo!? - ele estava demasiadamente animado.

Eu ri.

- É, amor, é. - me sentei numa pedra atrás de mim e suspirei, cansada demais para falar algo.

Ele sentou no chão, ao meu lado.

- Vamos passar a noite aqui? - ele falou de repente.

Juro, a espontaneidade dele me assusta.

- Pirou, Ichigo? - eu arregalei os olhos.

- Ah, vamos!

- Ichigo, amor, é frio em topos de montanhas e à noite é simplesmente congelante. - eu disse sabiamente.

Ele fez bico.

- Saco. Eu quero acampar! - ele falou de birra.

- Eu prometo que acamparemos, amor. - eu disse passando os dedos pelo queixo dele. - Mas não hoje. E não aqui. Vamos descer?

- Só se você for pra minha casa e passar a noite toda fazendo amor comigo.

Eu fiz que estava pensando.

- Okay, parece justo. - eu ri e ele sorriu.


	50. Chapter 50

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 50**

**  
**Era o ultimo dia. Hoje era fim do prazo e eu não tinha opção. Era eu ou ele.

Saí de casa aproximadamente às oito da noite, depois de ter tomado banho e trocado de roupa, quando cheguei do trabalho. Um frio imenso e insuportável me esperava do lado de fora da casa. Eu abracei meu corpo e entrei em meu carro, dizendo a mim mesma que teria que fazer aquilo, querendo ou não. Quem mandou se apaixonar?

Não demorou muito e eu já estava estacionando em frente à casa de Ichigo. Eu respirei fundo e bati na porta, ele atendeu com os olhos vermelhos, eu perguntaria o que houve, mas ele apenas me abraçou forte, desarmando-me de perguntas. Nós entramos abraçados na casa e fomos pro quarto. Eu me sentei na cama e pedi que ele sentasse na minha frente. O abracei e respirei fundo.

- Ichigo, você foi o primeiro. - eu fiz uma pausa. - O primeiro que eu me apaixonei, o primeiro que eu cedi, o primeiro que eu deixei me desvendar, o primeiro que eu deixei segurar minha mão sem medo, o primeiro que eu me deixei tocar, você... Foi o primeiro, e foi uma das coisas mais importantes da minha vida. Saiba disso. - eu disse baixinho.

- Não diz isso. - ele sussurrou, como se não quisesse que eu escutasse.

Senti algo se encostar à minha barriga e me afastei de Ichigo pra ver o que era, quando vi um cano de arma direcionado pra mim. Eu levantei os olhos, surpresa e vi Ichigo me apontar uma arma.

- O que...? - eu perguntei incrédula.

- Um jogo, Rukia. Você foi apenas uma peça. - ele disse levantando a arma pra minha testa.

Eu forcei minha cabeça e tentei ao máximo entender suas palavras.

- Explique-se. - eu disse friamente, sem medo na voz.

- Eu só precisava descobrir o seu nome, e cumprir minha missão. Agora eu devo te matar e arrancar algo que está em algum lugar do seu corpo, pra uma coisa que eu nem sei o que é. - ele riu.

Eu sorri de canto.

- Então estamos jogando o mesmo jogo. - eu disse calmamente e ele me encarou confuso. - Sim. Estamos jogando o mesmo jogo, mas acho que você foi mais profissional. Eu me apaixonei e não pretendia te matar. - eu ri amargurada.

- Foi tudo um jogo... - ele murmurou.

- Foi sempre um jogo? - eu perguntei, ainda com alguma esperança de que ele sentisse algo por mim.

- Sim. - ele disse secamente.

- Desde o começo, até agora? - eu perguntei novamente.

- Sim. - ele respondeu novamente seco.

- Você nunca sentiu nada?

- Nadinha.

- Atire. - eu disse encostando-me à cabeceira da cama e ele me olhou confuso. - A-ti-re, seu tremendo idiota! Vamos, faça seu trabalho! - ele suspirou fundo e abaixou a arma. - Tá esperando o quê porra!? Atira! - eu gritei.

Ele levantou a arma novamente e direcionou à minha testa. Eu fechei os olhos, esperando que a dor em minha cabeça, estancasse o sangramento em meu coração.

Ele engatilhou a arma e eu ouvi um tiro. Um não, vários. Mas não eram pra mim.

" Ichigo!?"  
**  
**Eu abri os olhos rapidamente, encontrando-o com a arma apontada pra cima. Ele havia gastado todas as balas no teto.

- Eu não consigo mais. - ele murmurou de cabeça baixa.

Eu suspirei.

- Ichigo... - eu disse chegando perto dele e o abraçando forte.

- Eu te amo. - ele disse baixinho.

Eu me afastei dele e tirei uma arma presa à calça. Ele me olhou assustado e eu sorri apontando a arma pra ele.

- Algum de nós tem que fazer isso. - eu lhe entreguei a arma. - Anda, Ichigo.

Ele deu três tiros no chão. O que restava de balas.

- Nós ainda temos facas, e cacos de vidro, e remédios tarja preta... - eu ia dizendo.

- Nem que eu tenha que quebrar todos. - ele disse seriamente.

Eu me aproximei novamente e deslizei a mão pelo seu rosto bonito.

- Ichigo. Você não entendeu? Um de nós não vai sair vivo dessa. - eu lhe disse meigamente.

Ele suspirou.

- Um de nós não vai sair vivo dessa? - ele perguntou.

- Não, amor. - eu falei me aproximando dele. Um de nós com certeza não sairá vivo dessa.

Ele segurou meu rosto e me beijou docemente. Devagar, explorando devagar cada parte da minha boca. Oh céus, que fosse eu a morrer.

Nos deitamos na cama minutos depois, poderíamos morrer, mas eu não o mataria.


	51. Chapter 51

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 52**

**  
**Devemos ter dormido. Sim nós dormimos. Eu acordei amarrada num quarto escuro, um terrível som de goteiras, um clima úmido. Eu olhei ao redor, encontrando-me sozinha e amarrada a uma cadeira. Minhas pernas sangravam e eu sentia ardência por todo o corpo.

- Finalmente, acordou. - eu ouvi uma voz familiar atrás de mim, mas não pude virar o rosto.

- Do- Ichigo...? - eu perguntei sem conseguir abrir totalmente os olhos.

- Eu mesmo, mon ange... - ele disse encostando-se à minha orelha, atrás de mim.

- O que é isso tudo? Que palhaçada é essa? - eu perguntei me exaltando.

- Shh...quietinha... - ele disse e eu senti algo gelado encostar-se à minha nuca.

- O que está havendo? - eu perguntei mais baixo.

- Eu tenho que te matar, lembra? - ele falou e eu quase consegui esquecer das dores.

- Você faria isso? - eu perguntei.

- Sou eu ou você.

- Você disse que não faria!

- Conhece jeito melhor de deixar uma pessoa vulnerável que fazendo-a crer que é amada? - ele riu ironicamente.

- Era mentira? - eu perguntei devagar.

- Sempre foi, my dear... - ele disse e o "algo" gelado deslizou para o meu rosto e eu pude ver uma arma apontada pra mim.

- Seu canalha! - eu gritei.

Ele riu.

- Diga mais! Vamos, quero ouvir suas últimas palavras! - ele disse, mas eu não sentia verdade em sua voz... Ele parecia tão inseguro.

- Eu te odeio! - eu gritei.

- Não, amor. Você me ama. E por isso você está aí, não eu. - ele disse sério, a arma deslizando trêmula pelo meu rosto.

- Já deve passar da meia noite. Não adianta mais. - eu sorri.

- Não, honey. Eu ainda tenho uma hora inteira. - ele disse.

- Mas, seu relógio...

- Uma hora adiantado. ele falou sério. Não é legal?! Eu sou um gênio, eu sei! Aplausos pra mim!

- Tudo calculado... - eu sussurrei

- Milimetricamente. - ele sorriu orgulhoso.

- Você é patético. - eu bufei.

- Olhe para você, Rukia! Você está amarrada e sangrando numa cadeira, prestes a morrer! Não eu!

Eu suspirei, querendo que aquele filho da puta caísse de alguma janela.

- Por quê? - eu perguntei.

- Porque és uma inútil, Kuchiki! - A voz soou no cômodo escuro e Ichigo sorriu.

- O que... que merda ta acontecendo aqui!? - eu gritei.

- Permita-me explicar. - um velho aproximou-se da cadeira. Ele puxou uma cadeira pra perto, descansando sua bengala no chão. - Há cinco anos, minha jovem, duas empresas do mesmo ramo, trabalhavam juntas num projeto. Sócias, se assim quiser chamar. Esse projeto consistia em mandar nossos piores criminosos pra uma prisão de segurança máxima na lua. Mas em uma das viagens para lá, foi descoberta uma substância. Uma substância capaz de destruir países e até continentes menores, caso criadas bombas com ela. Mas essa substâcia, meu caro, foi encontrada em pouca quantidade. O suficiente para quatro bombas, digamos. Essas duas empresas passaram a ser inimigas mortais, pois as duas queriam a tal substância, foi quando acharam um jeito de decidir isso. - ele terminou com um sorriso.

- E que porra EU tenho haver com isso!? - eu perguntei irritada.

- Você, minha cara, e esse jovem aqui. - ele olhou pra Ichigo. - São a solução. - eu o olhei confusa. - A substância está em vocês. Dentro de uma pequena esfera de ferro em sua barriga e na nuca dele. O joguinho era o seguinte, o nome de vocês desativava um sistema de autodestruição das esferas, ou seja, vocês morreriam, levando a substância junto. O segundo passo, seria pra ver quem é o melhor espião, quem mataria o outro primeiro. Aquele que conseguisse, teria sua vida poupada e a empresa ganharia o direito sobre a substância. - ele sorriu outra vez.

- E você, Kuchiki, falhou! Falhou! Sua estúpida! - A voz gritou e Ichigo olhou pra mim com o que eu deduzi ser pena.

- Vamos com isso, Ichigo. - o velho falou.

- Sim, chefe. - Ele disse apontando a arma pra altura do meu estômago, ele parecia inseguro outra vez. - Me perdoe... - o barulho do tiro ecoou e eu senti uma ardência na barriga.

Tudo uma grande mentira?

"Eu te amo"

"Porque eu te amo. E isso é uma cilada, você tem que me odiar!"

"O que você tem hoje, Monsiur?"

"Eu acordei com vontade de te dar carinho."

"Mas eu não me conformo em ter machucado uma coisinha tão perfeitinha!"

"Mas eu achei que fossemos mais que um encontro pra você."

"Je T'aime!"

...

Tudo uma grande mentira...

**Versão do Ichigo  
**

Rukia dormiu pouco tempo depois. Pensei seriamente em desistir de tudo, colocá-la no ombro e sair mundo afora, me escondendo com ela. Eu gostava de gastar meus dias com ela, meu tempo, mas não era assim que funcionava. Não no meu jogo, não nas minhas regras. EU seduzo as pessoas, ELAS se apaixonam, não eu. Eu não posso estar apaixonado por essa pequena pessoa indefesa e bonita e...

Não!

Definitivamente não estou apaixonado!

Olhei para o relógio em meu pulso, uma vez que o do criado mudo havia sido atrasado por mim. Eu suspirei, olhando pro pequeno corpo jogado em minha cama. Peguei o "sossega-leão" mais forte da minha coleção e injetei nela. Vi-a se mexer um pouco na cama, mas não acordando.

Peguei-a no colo e a levei até meu carro, guiando até minha empresa em seguida. Era lá o ponto de encontro marcado por eles.

Quando eu cheguei, Rukia foi tirada dos meus braços, me fazendo sentir vazio e culpado por tê-la trazido.

"Você não se apaixona, Kurosaki!"

Ela, no mínimo, me fazia cócegas no coração, admito.

Fui levado à uma sala escura, onde Rukia estava amarrada. De acordo com eles, EU era encarregado disso, querendo ou não. Pouco depois, vi Rukia abrir os belos olhos esverdeados e olhar confusa ao redor.

- Finalmente, acordou. - eu disse, vindo por trás dele.

- I- Ichigo...? - ela perguntou, sem conseguir abrir totalmente os olhos.

- Eu mesmo, mon ange... - eu disse encostando-me à sua orelha, atrás dela.

- O que é isso tudo? Que palhaçada é essa? - ela perguntou, se exaltando.

- Shh... quietinha...- eu disse apontando um revólver pra nuca dela.

- O que está havendo? - ela perguntou mais baixo.

- Eu tenho que te matar, lembra? - eu falei.

- Você faria isso? - ela perguntou incrédulo.

- Sou eu ou você.

- Você disse que não faria!

- Conhece jeito melhor de deixar uma pessoa vulnerável, que fazendo-a crer que é amada? - eu ri, em falsa ironia. Me agoniava vê-la no estado que estava.

- Era mentira? - ela perguntou devagar.

- Sempre foi, my dear... - eu disse e deslizei a arma pro seu rosto. Talvez não fosse uma mentira, mas eu preferia acreditar que sim.

- Seu canalha! - ela gritou.

Eu ri sem graça.

- Diga mais! Vamos, quero ouvir suas últimas palavras! - eu disse querendo passar ódio pra ela.

- Eu te odeio! - ela gritou.

- Não, amor. Você me ama. E por isso você está aí, não eu. - eu disse sério, a arma deslizando trêmula pelo seu rosto. Só espero que ela não tenha notado, mas eu estava inseguro como os infernos!

- Já deve passar da meia noite. Não adianta mais. - ela sorriu.

- Não, honey. Eu ainda tenho uma hora inteira. - eu disse.

- Mas, seu relógio...

- Uma hora adiantado. - eu falei sério. - Não é legal?! Eu sou um gênio, eu sei! Aplausos pra mim!

- Tudo calculado... - ela sussurrou.

- Milimetricamente. - eu sorri orgulhoso.

- Você é patético. - ela bufou.

- Olhe para você, Rukia! Você está amarada e sangrando numa cadeira, prestes a morrer! Não eu!

Ela suspirou.

- Por quê?

- Porque és uma inútil, Kuchiki! - Uma voz soou no cômodo escuro.

- O que... que merda tá acontecendo aqui!? - ela gritou.

- Permita-me explicar. - Jason, o chefe da minha enpresa aproximou-se da cadeira de Rukia. Ele puxou uma cadeira pra perto, descansando sua bengala no chão. - Há cinco anos, minha jovem, duas empresas do mesmo ramo, trabalhavam juntas num projeto. Sócias, se assim quiser chamar. Esse projeto consistia em mandar nossos piores criminosos pra uma prisão de segurança máxima na lua. Mas em uma das viagens para lá, foi descoberta uma substância. Uma substancia capaz de destruir países e até continentes menores, caso criadas bombas com ela. Mas essa substância, meu caro, foi encontrada em pouca quantidade. O suficiente para quatro bombas, digamos. Essas duas empresas passaram a ser inimigas mortais, pois as duas queriam a tal substância, foi quando acharam um jeito de decidir isso. - ele terminou com um sorriso.

- E que porra EU tenho haver com isso!? - ela perguntou irritado.

- Você, minha cara, e esse jovem aqui. - ele olhou pra mim. - São a solução. - eu o olhei confuso. - A substância está em vocês. Dentro de uma pequena esfera de ferro em sua barriga e na nuca dele. O joguinho era o seguinte, o nome de vocês desativava um sistema de autodestruição das esferas, ou seja, vocês morreriam, levando a substancia junto. O segundo passo, seria pra ver quem é o melhor espião, quem mataria o outro primeiro. Aquele que conseguisse, teria sua vida poupada e a empresa ganharia o direito sobre a substância. - ele sorriu outra vez.

"Alguém... Alguém me soca?!"

- E você, Kuchiki, falhou! Falhou! Sua estúpida! - A voz gritou e eu olhei pra Rukia querendo carregá-la pra longe dali. Bem longe.

- Vamos com isso, Ichigo. - o velho falou.

- Sim, chefe. - Eu disse, apontando a arma pra altura do seu estomago, inseguro. Tão inseguro. - Me perdoe... - o barulho do tiro ecoou e eu quis que a dor tivesse sido em mim.

"Não pode ser amor."

"Não pode ser..."

"... Amor..."

Merda!


	52. Chapter 52 Epilogo

**Should I be Shocked?**

**Capítulo 52 - Epílogo**

Ichigo se aproximou da cova com um buquê de rosas brancas em mãos. Sentiu-se estúpido de estar indo lá. Ele nunca, nem quando sua mãe morreu, se dera trabalho para tal. Ele ajoelhou-se sobre o mármore frio e passou os dedos pela lápide. O tempo nublado e gélido dava um toque final àquela cena. Nobre cena. Doce cena.

- Sinto-me estúpido. - ele disse com um bobo sorriso no rosto. - Sabe, Rukia, eu achava que eram só cócegas no coração o que eu sentia por você. Que três dias depois eu esqueceria o seu sorrisinho idiota. - Ichigo sorriu brevemente. - Mas passaram-se três dias, três noites, três semanas, meses, anos... e você se recusa a deixar meus sonhos. O cheiro da sua péle insiste em me entorpecer. Ele continua lá. Está impregnado nos meus lençóis. Eu tentei lavá-los, mandei pra mil e uma lavanderias, mas advinha? Ele continua lá. Ele é quase tão teimoso quanto você! - Ichigo sorri, e enxuga as poucas lágrimas que rolam. - Sabe, uma vez meu pai disse que homens não têm sentimentos. Eles apenas usam a palavra "amor" para machucarem. Usam como desculpa pra que não se sintam sozinhos, pra que tenham com quem dormir à noite. Eu me sinto sozinho, Rukia, tão sozinho... Sinto falta de poder dormir abraçado com você, sinto falta de te aquecer. - ele mordeu os lábios. As lágrimas já rolavam livremente pelo seu rosto vermelho.- Há dias que eu acordo na esperança de ver seu corpo jogado em minha cama, há dias que rezo pra que você apareça na minha cozinha pra me ver dançando backstreet boys, enquanto eu lhe preparo o café... - ele riu suavemente. - Sou estúpido mesmo. Eu nunca amei, Rukia. Eu nunca amei... por isso me assustava estar apaixonado por você. Por isso eu me dizia sempre que era tudo uma mentira. Era verdade. Eu não menti quando disse que te amava, quando disse que tinha caído numa cilada ao me apaixonar. Mas era tarde demais. Meus pulsos estavam sangrando há três dias atrás, numa tentativa inútil e frustrada de te pedir perdão pessoalmente. Meus antidepressivos acabaram há uma semana atrás. Droga! Por que o amor tem que ser tão doloroso?! Como era pra você, meu amor? - ele passou os dedos novamente pela lápide, como se pudesse tocá-la. - Doía muito? Me dói tanto... machuca tanto... - ele tirou, rápido, a mão da lápide. Como se desse choque. - Eu não deveria poder te tocar. Eu fui tão baixo, tão sujo... Você morreu acreditando numa imensa mentira. Queria tanto que você pudesse me ouvir. Você pode me ouvir? Pode me perdoar? Me perdoe... - Ichigo abaixa a cabeça por instantes, enxugando as lágrimas teimosas. Ele senta-se mais próximo à lápide, trazendo o buquê junto. Ele o encosta sobre o nome de Rukia e tira um pequeno canivete do bolso. - As rosas são pra você, querida. - ele disse enquanto tinha um dos pulsos cortados sobre as flores brancas, manchando-as de vermelho. - Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de saber... você gosta de flores? - ele disse, fraco, encostando-se à lápide e pegando o buquê, enquanto o pulso cortado, profundamente, repousava sobre as rosas, manchando-as com seu sangue sujo. Impuro. - Chega de saudades.

O corpo de Ichigo lentamente vai deslizando pela lápide, até ele deitar-se no chão do cemitério. As rosas brancas, agora manchadas de sangue, completando a bela imagem da morte em sua melhor face. O amor. Uma forma de morte. Uma forma de morrer. Uma forma de matar.

Mata-se por tão pouco. Morre-se por tão pouco. Por que não por amor?

As rosas apodreceram, o sangue secou. Talvez nada tenha restado ali, talvez não para olhos superficiais. Talvez aquele amor nem tivesse existido, talvez não tivesse tido tempo para isso. Mas eles tentaram. Tarde demais, mas tentaram.

Como dizem?

"Nunca é tarde demais..."

_**Oh, meu amor, por favor, não chore. Eu lavarei minhas mãos do sangue e nós iremos começar uma vida nova. Eu não sei muito. Eu não sei diferenciar o errado do certo. Tudo que eu sei é que eu te amo essa noite  
(My blood valentine-Good Charlotte)**_

N/a: Eu sei que provavelmente você leitora deve estar querendo me matar a uma altura dessas. Masssss por favor, eu sou apenas uma fã da fic. Uma 'tradutora' por assim dizer. Eu nunca disse que a história era feliz. Mas tem um final que quebra a normalidade do site, então eu resolvi tentar.  
Obrigada mesmo à quem leu. E se puderem. Por favor deixem um comentário.  
Beijos  
Deds

**Autora original:  
**Carolina Santos Sacramento (Mary Jane)  
Contado:  
Link da fic original: /CommMsgs.aspx?cmm3682584&tid2468227300253482605

**Nota da Li**: Gente, eu sei que o Ichigo não é assim, blz? Mas a fic é tão linda... Tipo, eu ri e chorei. Chorar mesmo de lágrimas caírem. E eu não podia não compartilhá-la com vocês.

Bom, falem o que acharam :D

Beijos ;


End file.
